Trapped
by saturnstargazer
Summary: When an enemy threatens someone Rai loves, he has to go to the Heylin side again! He escapes, but an even greater enemy has arose, threatening to destroy everything, and everyone, Rai loves. Rai POV RaixKim! Character death, and FLUFF! Whoot! xD
1. Nightmare

**Yay, my first XS fic!! Well, this is going to be my first shot at fluff, and there's going to be A LOT of action and surprises in it…A LOT!! And don't worry, I'll still be working on my other fic as well. :) Well, I hope you all enjoy. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Cartoon Network and Christy Hue.**

* * *

1

**RAI POV**

I threw myself around the temple corner, gasping for breath. Sweat dripped down the sides of my head and beaded on my forehead. Every breath came in deep, painful gasps, and made me feel as though my lungs were on fire. I coughed, the smoke from the fires that were raging on the temple roofs seeping into my system. Coughing only made my pain worse. "You can't run forever, Raimundo!" Wuya called from behind me.

Ignoring the pain, I bolted, sprinting ever faster. Wuya laughed evilly, throwing one of her green fire ball things at my head, missing me by an inch. It hit the temple wall ahead of me, sending dust and rubble spraying everywhere. A piece of the wall came at me, and I jumped out of the way, falling onto my side. I rolled self conscious that Wuya would be on top of me in a second. And I was right.

Wuya threw another fire ball, missing me again. The fire ball landed next to the right side of my head, scorching the hair that was there. The acrid smell of burning hair made me leap to my feet again, jumping into a sideways flip to avoid another one of Wuya's fire balls.

As much as I hate to admit it, Wuya was right. I **couldn't** keep running forever, not in my state of exhaustion at least. I had to help the others, protect the temple, and put out these freaking fires for crying out loud!

Yeah, just part of the whole Shoku Warrior gig I guess.

I leaped into a back flip, avoiding yet another fire ball. "Blade of the Nebula!" I shouted, ripping the blue-bladed sword from my side. I slashed the sword through the air, sending a blue streak of wind at Wuya. Wuya cried in surprise, hesitated, and was thrown backward by the streak of wind. She hit the opposing temple wall. **Hard.** Wuya fell to the ground, unconscious.

I hadn't even winced.

Heck, she deserved it for all I cared. That's what our enemies deserved for attacking our temple in the middle of the night, nearly killing us with their launch attack. But we'd survived, lucky for us.

The sound of something crashing through hard brick made me whirl around. Through the smoke from the fires, and from the dust that now filled the air, I could see Omi lying on the ground, covered in scrapes and bruises. Chase Young, the psycho (as we call him), was approaching him to finish him off. I began rushing forward to help Omi, when Omi jumped up, clearly pulling an act on everyone. I rolled my eyes. Omi, typical Omi.

Turning in the opposite direction, I saw Clay battling with a couple Jackbots, and a little to the right past him, Kimiko was fighting with Chase Young's jungle cats. And losing horribly, I might add.

Rolling my eyes again, I raced to help her. Everyone always needed my help. It was kind of annoying actually. But hey, I'm leader; I suppose that's what I'm supposed to do. "Need help?" I called to Kim, landing on the back of a jungle cat and kicking its spine. "That would be very greatly appreciated" Kimiko called back, using her Star Hanabi to knock a cat against a tree.

Suddenly, the scene changed entirely.

All of our enemies were gone, but I was still at the temple. At least, I **think** so. I mean, there were remains of all the temples. They were still smoking. The tree in the garden had lost all its leaves, and it was blackened and smoking thick, gray smoke. _**Where were the others**_?

I started walking around, calling their names aimlessly.

I found Clay first.

He was lying around the other side of the tree in the garden. His eyes were open, unseeing, but he was eerily still. I stared at him, well aware that horror was crossing my face. _**Who had done this? **_I swallowed, tempting to not let myself explode in a fit of grief.

Omi was a few feet away. He looked the same as Clay, except, he had blood spattered across his chest, still oozing from a cut. A bloody dagger was next to him. I pursed my lips, now literally trying to hold back tears. I blinked, and swallowed several times. Omi was my best guy-friend, and he was…**gone.**

"Rai…" a very faint voice whispered behind me. _**No**_.

I turned around, slowly, feeling my body fall through the empty space that seemed to surround me.

_**Kim.**_

She was lying on the ground too, breathing really, **really** slowly. Each breath she took seemed to cause her a lot of pain. I walked slowly to her, shock making me numb. I knelt by her. She looked at me, her blue eyes glazed with pain. "Wuya…" she muttered. "Chase…ambush…" her voice trailed away, and she turned her attention to the sky. Kimiko blinked, slowly, her breaths coming even more slowly. I swallowed, determined to not let Kim see me cry.

"Kim…" I whispered. "Please…don't leave. We need you." I looked ahead of me, remembering that Clay and Omi were dead, and I briefly wondered what had happened to Master Fung and Dojo.

"_**I**_ need you" I corrected, my voice cracking.

Kimiko didn't answer. She just kept staring ahead, up to the sky, her eyes glazing over. Her chest stopped moving up and down, and her breathing stopped. She was gone.

Now I was crying, letting the tears fall and hit the earth. I wasn't just crying for Kim, but for Clay and Omi too. My best friends…my **only** friends…gone…

* * *

I sat bolt upright. My chest was heaving, and sweat fell down my head. My heart thumped like a war drum, threatening to jump out of my chest. The dark room around me told me that the temple was still here, and the gentle snores from down the hall told me everyone was still…**alive**. I sighed, beginning to calm down. I wiped the sweat from my brow and placed my head on my knees. "It was just a dream" I whispered to myself. "Just a stupid dream…"

Yeah, a **really** stupid dream.

I **hated** that dream. I'd been having it often, almost every night. I began to actually dread going to sleep after a long day of training, because I knew that Hell awaited me when I slipped into slumber. I rubbed my fingers with my temples. "God…" I whispered. "Friggin dream…"

"What dream?" a voice whispered softly from my doorway.

I turned my attention to the doorway, to see Omi standing there. He was in his pajamas, and held a glass of water. "What, are you stalking me?" I retorted, not meaning to sound so hostile. Omi walked into my room, and I could see his gigantic yellow head even in the pitch blackness. "No" he responded, sitting on the edge of my bed (or more of mat) and setting his glass of water on the floor. "I was passing by and heard you wake up suddenly, and I assumed that you were under seize." That's Omi for you, typical paranoid Omi. "You seem to be most troubled, Raimundo" Omi continued, looking at me with his gray eyes. "What is wrong?"

I sighed. I knew I could trust Omi, however much I ripped on him all the time. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you Chrome Dome?" I asked him. Omi shook his head, his eyes betraying that he felt a little offended. "Alright" I grumbled, sitting up in a sitting position.

I huffed, staring past Omi's head for a few seconds.

"I've been having this dream" I started. I paused for a few seconds. "Nightmare" I corrected. "And it's a really bad one." Omi nodded. "In the dream, the temple is under attack and I'm running from Wuya. You're fighting with Chase, Clay is fighting with Jackbots, and Kimiko is fighting with a bunch of Chase's cats. I beat Wuya, and go to help Kimiko, and ask her if she needs help. After she replies, the scene changes…" My voice trailed off, and I swallowed. "And?" Omi prompted. "That's where it gets bad." I responded.

Omi shifted, so that he was in a meditating position. "You do not have to tell me the bad part if that is what you wish" Omi whispered. I felt relieved. I didn't feel like telling him that he died. "The way I see it, Raimundo" Omi said, "Is that if you've been having this dream often, perhaps it means something." I shrugged. "I don't know…maybe" I responded. Omi yawned, stood up, and grabbed his glass of water.

"Well, Raimundo, I hope that the rest of your sleep is untroubled by dreams" Omi said politely, bowing to me. I swallowed again, nodding to him. Omi took his leave. At the doorway, he paused, and said "I will not tell a ghost" Omi promised. "Soul" I corrected. "I stand corrected" Omi said warmly, "Goodnight, Raimundo."

And he walked down the hall, to the chambers.

I lay back down on my pillow. I felt lonely, sleeping in this vast room all by myself. It was the Shoku Warrior's room, and the others slept down the hallway in the little cubbie things. I didn't want to fall asleep, afraid of the nightmares. I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist its lulling call, but in the meantime, I could think about things, as someone often tends to do when restless.

What did the dream mean? Was it an omen? Or just a nightmare? And why had everyone died in it? That's the part that disturbed me. I've never told anyone, but a part of me is scared to death that my friends will die on my behalf.

Of course, right next to the worry that I'll never be good enough.

But that worry has been laid down, since I'm leader now. But still…

I rolled over, beginning to grow sleepy. Even though I didn't want it to, sleep called to me, and I fell into an un-restful slumber.

* * *

**Okay, I think that's long enough. xD Hope everyone likes it…PLEASE REVIEW!! I'll update ASAP. **

**THANKS FOR READING!! **

**saturnstargazer**


	2. The Dollar Bill

**Hey, I've got reviews already! Thanks so much you guys! You've no idea how much I love reviews (good ones)! Anyways, I think that this is where the RaixKim is gonna kick in…:) Muhahaha…**

**ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. XS belongs to Cartoon Network and Christy Hue. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

2

**Kim POV**

What is the freaking deal with guys?! Really! What is their deal! Why do they have to be **SO** funny and **SO** cute, and yet smell so totally **AWESOME**!? Now here I am, sitting at the breakfast table, wolfing down a bowl of strawberries and bananas, and in walks Rai, looking **SO** hot!! I mean seriously, you should of seen him, he was wearing his new robes, and his eyes were sparkling, and his hair was blowing from the breeze blowing through the…oh, dang, I'm drooling **AGAIN**!!

Anyway, Rai sat next to me, because Clay and Omi were fixing breakfast for a change (bacon, eggs and pancakes, but I'm not going to eat that, because do you know how many freaking carbs are in a breakfast like that?) and I'm trying not to salivate over him or anything because he smells **AMAZING** and he goes, "Hey Kim, I like your nails". And I just did them last night in a French manicure by the way. I've never done them like that before. And I'm guessing you know what happens next.

I **BLUSHED**!!

Me, Kimiko Tohomiko, blushing, in front of possibly one of the hottest and most cocky guys **EVER** to walk the planet Earth. At least I didn't burst out giggling, that would have been awful…oh, wait… **I DID**!!

That just made it a whole lot worse, let me tell you.

So now, I'm sitting here in my room (or cubbies and Rai and I call them) and I'm venting to my best friend, Keiko, over my cell phone.

"I can't take it anymore!!" I nearly shouted into the mouthpiece. "Do you know how hard this is!? Having a bf in another country while you're sitting here, with a totally hot guy living in the same house as you, and actually **TALKING** to you?!"

"Well, Kim" Keiko replied. "I personally wouldn't know, because **I'M NOT THERE**!!" Oops, I'd made her mad. "Sorry, Keiko" I grumbled, infuriated at myself. "It's okay" Keiko responded. "Why don't you just break up with your bf then?" "I want to! Will you do it for me?" Keiko sighed. If I knew her, she was brushing her long black hair out of her eyes: Her way of showing that she would rather do anything else.

"Sure Kim" she said. "But I can't believe that you're dumping one of **THE HOTTEST** guys in all of Tokyo, just so you can go out with Raimundo." "Yeah, I know" I responded to her, sighing inwardly. "You think I'm crazy, don't you?" "I think that you're as crazy as I am for doing this for you" Keiko mumbled. "What was that?" I asked, even though I'd heard her quite clearly.

"Nothing, but I need to go now" Keiko said hurriedly. She clearly wanted to go on her laptop, so that she could IM her boyfriend. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, go IM him" I said. "Yay!" Keiko squealed. "Love you like a sis, Kimiko!" "Back at you, Keiko." And then we hung up.

I flopped down on my mat, my head landing on my pillow. "God, this sucks" I muttered. Yes, it did suck. Because, as Keiko said, I was dumping **THE HOTTEST** guy in Tokyo, possibly Japan, just so that I could go out with Rai. I **must** be crazy. But then again, his green eyes were so warm and inviting, and he was so hot...oh no, here comes the waterfall. I sighed.

_You looooooooooooooooove him_, a sing song voice said in my head.

No I don't, I responded to it.

_Yes you do. _

Fine, I do. I LOVE RAIMUNDO PEDROSO AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO TELL HIM!! You happy now?

_Um, sure. Sure you're not afraid to tell him. _

I'm not!

_Then prove it._

I remained silent.

_Ha_, the voice taunted.

**Temporary 3rd Person**

Rai had heard everything that Kimiko has said in her conversation with Keiko. He even heard Keiko's end, Kimiko's cell phone volume was turned up so loud. Rai felt the incredible blush heat his cheeks, and wished he'd stop. He should be happy. Kimiko Tohomiko, one of the prettiest girl he'd ever known **LIKED** him, and wanted to ask him out. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he liked her too. No. More than liked. **_Loved_**. He'd never loved anyone before, besides his family. And he wouldn't admit it to himself. He and Kim couldn't be together. A rich, pretty, popular girl like Kim couldn't be with a freaking _**circus**_ star. One word came into his mind: **Titanic**.

Rai rolled his eyes, and walked across the temple.

**KIM POV**

"Hey, Kim!" Rai called to me from across the temple. He has the loudest voice, I swear. "Yeah!?" I screamed my voice hurting with how high I shouted. "Come here!" Rai shouted back. "Why?!" I yelled. "New wu!" Rai responded.

I jumped up, running out of the bedroom quarters and outside into the temple garden. Rai was waving at me from the scroll room. I ran to him, not even noticing that I'd tripped until I saw my ripped tights and the blood trickling from the scrape in my knee.

Rai was at my side in about two seconds flat and helped me up. "You alright?" he asked. Oh God. I got lost in his eyes…**AGAIN**!! "Y-yeah" I stammered, trying to stop the incredible heat that was rising in my face. "I'm fine." We looked at each other for a few minutes, his green eyes locked onto my blue ones. The heat in my face didn't stop.

I cleared my throat.

"The wu…" I started.

"Yeah" Rai dazedly, as though he was in a trance. "The wu…"

I smiled, rolling my eyes, and I took his hand, leading him gently toward the scroll room.

Right now, the stinging pain in my knee didn't hurt so much.

Rai and I entered the vault to find everyone waiting for us. I hurriedly let go of Rai's hand, even though Rai was still spacing out. "What's up w'th Rai?" Clay asked. I shrugged. "God knows" I responded. Clay shrugged too, and we all turned to Dojo. "What's the wu?" Rai asked, shaking his head and coming out of his daze.

"The Dollar Bill" Dojo said. He opened up the ancient scroll, revealing a wu that looked like and American dollar bill. "It will give instant wealth to anyone who uses it." "Sweet" Rai muttered, an evil grin breaking out on his face. "Don't even think about it" Dojo said, pointing to the animation that was happening on the scroll. "There's a terrible consequence." "What?" Rai asked the tiniest bit of fear in his voice. "You turn into an evil dragon. Like Chase Young." Rai gulped. "Being freaking rich isn't that great…" he murmured.

"Well, let's go sack this wu!" Omi shouted, punching the air. "Bag" Clay corrected. "Bag" Omi muttered, looking crestfallen.

A few minutes later, we were sailing through the air on Dojo, flying over Chicago, Illinois. "Where in the Breezy City is this Shen Gon Wu?" Omi asked. "That's Windy City" I said. "It's…" Dojo sniffed. "It's…" He sniffed again. All of a sudden, he went into a steep dive. "Right there!"

Floating through the air was a dollar bill.

Dojo reached out to grab it, but a flash of black beat him to it. "Tough luck losers!" a voice said from above us. I rolled my eyes. God, not him **again**. "Jack Spicer" Omi spat, standing up, keeping his balance even as Dojo pulled out of the dive.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Jack taunted. "Shut up Jack!" I shouted, jumping to my feet. "You shut up, Kimiko!" Jack retorted. "You both shut up!" another voice from behind us. **DANGIT!!**

_**Wuya**_.

_**AND Chase Young. **_

Chase lunged at Jack, morphing into the big lizard/dragon thing that he turns into. Jack gave a girly scream, released the Dollar Bill, and jumped into the air, dodging Chase. In about three seconds, Omi was back on Dojo with the Dollar Bill in his hand.

"Got it!" he shouted triumphantly.

This time, Wuya **and** Chase both lunged at us. Omi yelped, sliding off of Dojo. Rai jumped into action, shouting "Attack!"

Rai landed on Chase, while Clay went after Wuya. I jumped off Dojo, catching up to Omi and grabbing the back of his shirt. Dojo swooped below us, causing us to land on his back. Suddenly, Jack came out of nowhere, swooping down onto us. He snatched the Dollar Bill out of Omi's hands. Rai also came out of nowhere, landing on Dojo's head and grabbing the Dollar Bill while Jack was still holding it.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown" Rai stated. The Dollar Bill glowed in a green illumination. "My Moonstone Locust against your Monkey Staff". "The game is…" Jack looked around for an option of a showdown. "Wind surfing. The first to reach the finish line wins. Let's go!" The he and Rai both shouted at the same time "Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it so far! I'll continue if I get a review. :) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know if I should continue! I crave your opinion, just…don't be mean. Please. :( I hate it when people are mean. Anyway, R&R!! Peace, around the world, for eternity!! xDDD**

* * *

You know what? I want to give you guys a preview of what's coming in the next chapter. It **MIGHT** take me a while to write. So, here's a preview, with **A LOT** of RaiKimness...:)

**SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR THE FIC AHEAD!!**

**(Rai POV)**

I raced outside, into the garden. I had to be sure that Kimiko was still okay. She wasn't in the garden, or in the bed chambers. **Where was she?!** The tree! Possibly by the tree behind the temple! She always went there to think, whenever she couldn't sleep.

Sure enough, she was there, wrapped in a red silk robe with pink bunny slippers peeking out from under it. I came up behind her, and stood at her side, relief making me grow weak. My heart was swelling with happiness just by seeing her, and it felt ready to burst when she spoke my name. "Rai?!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep" I responded shortly. I didn't want her to know of the threat that I'd dreamed of, especially since it involved her. I swallowed. Her scent was wafting over to me through the breeze. She smelt like flowers.

We stood there for a few moments, just looking in front of us, at the moon. Suddenly, Kim shattered the silence. "I broke up with him" she said quietly, lowering her eyes to the ground. "Your boyfriend?" I asked, acting as though I were surprised. Of course, I knew. Kimiko nodded. "Why?" I asked gently, not wanting to make Kim uncomfortable. Kim shrugged. "I have my reasons. I like someone else." I swallowed, feeling a completely unexpected rush of adrenaline go down my back. "Oh yeah?" I asked casually. "You want to tell me who?"

"Well" Kim said, thoughtfully, turning to face me. "He's about your height. With green eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He's the Dragon of Wind and is the leader of the Xiaolin Monks." Her eyes locked onto mine. "He sound familiar?" My heart was thumping inside my chest, threatening to explode, and as she said the last sentence, my heart melted into a puddle. "Yeah" I responded, ignoring the feeling in my stomach that made me feel as though I were about to throw up. "Just a little."

And I leaned down, briefly looking into her blue eyes, and kissed her.

* * *

**SQUEE!! Oh my gosh, I started shaking when I was typing this! xD Hope you all enjoyed that. It'll be in the next chapter. :) Please review, hope you like the fic!**


	3. Threatened

**Ha ha ha, here comes the complete RaiKimness…muhahaha!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. It belongs to Cartoon Network and Christy Hue. **

3

**Rai POV**

Jack and I were high up in the air, standing on leaves. Strong updrafts kept us a float. "Gon Yi Tempi!" we shouted at the same time. The winds changed, pushing at our backs so that we moved forward. It immediately became clear that this wasn't an easy showdown. For Jack anyway. I had no problem balancing on the leaf, and surfing with the wind.

Jack on the other hand…that's another issue entirely.

He had to lie on his stomach and grasp the leaf with one hand, while using his Wu with the other. "Monkey Staff!" he shouted. He turned into a monkey, and stood up, balancing on the leaf.

The wind took favor of him, and sped him up so that he was ahead of me. "So long, loser!" he shouted over his shoulder. Dang, he was almost at the finish line. I whipped out my wu and cried "Moonstone Locust!"

A swarm of locusts poured out of the wu, and ran up to Jack. Jack screamed like a girl as the locusts ate his leaf. He fell off the nearly-devoured leaf, screaming "Dang your Raimundo…!" his voice trailed off as he fell, and I crossed the finish line.

Back at the temple, we all lounged around the newly installed game room. There was a television, DDR, Guitar Hero, and X-Box 360, and a mini fridge. There were two chairs, and a couch. I sat in a chair, half asleep. Clay and Kim sat on the couch, facing each other in Guitar Hero. Omi sat in the other chair, watching Clay and Kim play in wonder (they were extremely good by the way).

Coming back to consciousness, I yawned and said "I'm going to bed." Kim paused Guitar Hero, much to Clay's dislike, and looked at me. "Now?" She asked, surprised. "It's only eight-o-clock partner" Clay threw in, getting over Guitar Hero. I shrugged. "It's been a long day."

Kim and Clay shrugged, and went back to their game. I stood up, crossing Kim's and Clay's paths quickly and said "Goodnight guys". "'Night Rai" Kim said, half distracted by Guitar Hero. "Goodnight Rai" Clay said, in the same tone as Kim, also half distracted. "Goodnight Raimundo" Omi muttered.

I walked down the passage, toward the cubbies. I turned into a room before I reached the cubbies, and slid the door shut, only leaving it a crack open so that I could hear any intrusions.

I slipped into my pajamas and slid down onto my mat. I pulled Ninja Fred close to me, and huddled under the covers. It was cold tonight. Then I slipped into a peaceful slumber.

I opened my eyes to see myself surround by blackness. I wasn't in my room, but outside the cubbies, staring into Kimiko's cubbie. Immediately, I felt like a pervert, but that's when I saw Wuya. She held a gun to Kimiko's temple.

I felt the breath freeze in my throat, and I swallowed. "Let her go!" I whispered, hissing. Wuya had an evil grin plastered across her face, and it only got wider. "Tomorrow night" she started, "Go to the edge of the mountains outside the temple." "Is that an order?" I hissed threateningly. "No, it's a demand" Wuya responded. "Be there…or she dies." Wuya pressed the gun harder against Kimiko's head.

I gulped.

"Good" Wuya responded.

And then she was gone in a flash of green smoke.

_**What the hell-?**_

I blinked. I was back in my room. Ninja Fred was a few inches from me, and my covers were scrambled everywhere. I'd been dreaming! Or had I?

I looked around wildly for any sign of Wuya. There was nothing.

Kim!

I jumped up, not even bothering to throw anything over my pajamas. Where was Kim?!  
I dashed to the cubbies, silently. Kimiko wasn't in her cubbie! Where was she?! But there wasn't any sign of struggle, and her covers were pulled back, like she'd gotten up. Also, her silk sleeping robe was gone, and so were her pink bunny slippers. Still self consciously feeling like a pervert, I walked into Kim's room, and felt the mat. It was still warm.

She'd just left.

But to where?

I walked out of her room, and searched the temple. She was nowhere to be found. I even looked in the garden. She wasn't there either. **_Maybe the_ **_**roof,** _I thought to myself. I jumped up onto the tiled roof. No, she wasn't there.

Where could she be?

Then I saw her. She was standing by the tree behind the temple. She huddled as if she were cold.

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, silent as a shadow, and then jumped down into the grass. I came up behind her, and stood at her side, relief making me grow weak. My heart was swelling with happiness just by seeing her, and it felt ready to burst when she spoke my name. "Rai?!" she cried in surprise. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep" I responded shortly. I didn't want her to know of the threat that I'd dreamed of, especially since it involved her. I swallowed. Her scent was wafting over to me through the breeze. She smelt like flowers.

We stood there for a few moments, just looking in front of us, at the moon. Suddenly, Kim shattered the silence. "I broke up with him" she said quietly, lowering her eyes to the ground. "Your boyfriend?" I asked, acting as though I were surprised. Of course, I knew. Kimiko nodded. "Why?" I asked gently, not wanting to make Kim uncomfortable. Kim shrugged. "I have my reasons. I like someone else." I swallowed, feeling a completely unexpected rush of adrenaline go down my back. "Oh yeah?" I asked casually. "You want to tell me who?"

"Well" Kim said, thoughtfully, turning to face me. "He's about your height. With green eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He's the Dragon of Wind and is the leader of the Xiaolin Monks." Her eyes locked onto mine. "He sound familiar?" My heart was thumping inside my chest, threatening to explode, and as she said the last sentence, my heart melted into a puddle. "Yeah" I responded, ignoring the feeling in my stomach that made me feel as though I were about to throw up. "Just a little."

And I leaned down, briefly looking into her blue eyes, and kissed her.

She kissed me back, and I briefly wondered what I was doing, kissing her right after she'd broken up with her boyfriend. But she wasn't pulling away. So I kept on kissing her. I stroked her hair, breathing in the flowery scent that seemed to envelope me.

After what seemed like only a couple seconds, we pulled apart, staring at each other in amazement. Kim was blushing furiously, as was I. "You're a good kisser" she whispered, not pulling away from my gaze. "You are too" I responded. I felt awkwardness prickle the air like lightning. "So…uh…" I stuttered awkwardly. "Yeah" Kim nodded. I rubbed the back of my head with my hand. "I like you too" I responded. I wanted to tell her that I felt more to her than just **like**, but I didn't want to freak her out. Girls tend to do that when you tell them "I love you".

Kim nodded, blushing more furiously. "Cool" she said casually, as though we hadn't just totally made out. "So…what? Are we going out now?" I asked. I felt awkward.

Suddenly, Kim brightened up, as though coming out of a trance and said "Yeah! I mean, if you want to, that is…" she shied away again. Feeling the affection that only a boyfriend can feel, I tilted her chin up and whispered, smiling "Of course I do." She was still blushing, but she returned the smile.

As though pushed by a spring, Kim flung her arms around me, pulling me into a gentle hug. I hugged her back, wrapping one arm around her waist, and stroking her hair with the other. We stood there for a few minutes, just wrapped in an embrace. "Rai?" Kim whispered. "Yes?" I responded. "I want to stay like this forever."

I felt too choked up, almost too choked up to reply "Me too."

**The Following Night…**

I walked through the undergrowth, silently, the Shroud of Shadows slipped around me like a cloak.

It was cold.

Unusually cold.

But I continued to walk, hugging the Shroud of Shadows closer to me, as if it could keep me warm as well as hide me.

I reached the edge of the gray stone mountains. Their icy peaks reached up to the sky, as though trying to reach their icy fingers to the heavens.

Wuya and Chase melted out of the shadows. Chase had his head bowed, in a meditative trance. "Pull it off, Raimundo" Chase said, not even lifting his head. "We know you're there." Grumbling, I gingerly pulled the Shroud of Shadows off of me.

"Now then" Wuya stated, "Down to business." "It's not business" I immediately hissed at her. "It's blackmail!" "No matter what you or we decide to call it, you're still going to do it" Chase hissed back in Wuya's defense.

I wanted to punch him in the face.

"Raimundo!" Wuya snapped, making my head snap in her direction. Her face suddenly relaxed out of its evil glare, and an evil grin crossed her face, revealing her fang-like teeth. "Don't you want to know our demands?"

Her voice was soft, as though she were trying to hypnotize me.

"Whatever" I responded, flicking my wrist.

"This is not to be taken lightly" Chase warned calmly.

Even though he was right, I snorted and repeated "Whatever."

"Raimundo, if you do not cross over to the dark side once again, then your little girlfriend will be killed!" Wuya suddenly shouted.


	4. Betrayal

**Yay, I'm glad some people like the fic. Thanks a whole lot you guys, you've no idea how much I appreciate it! **

**Anyway, please review, blah, blah, blah…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE AND CARTOON NETWORK!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGENMENT IS INTENDED!!**

* * *

4

**Rai POV**

My breath caught in my throat.

I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All I could see was the permanent image in my mind of a gun against Kim's head. I swallowed.

I reviewed my options.

I could go over to the Hey-lin side **again **and make Kim think I was a total jerk, when I was trying to protect her, or I could not join the Hey-lin side and have Kimiko die. And that wasn't an option.

So I was stuck with the first option.

I sighed and glared an extremely nasty glare and Wuya and Chase. "You both are-!" I started. "Ah, ah, ah" Wuya sang teasingly. "Language, Raimundo. You'll never get by with a potty mouth on the Hey-Lin side, now will you?" She was still grinning evilly.

Suddenly, Wuya jumped at me, sending a kind of greenish purple fireball at me. I yelled in surprise, escaping Wuya, but not the fireball. The fireball reached me, and crawled into my mouth. It went down my throat. I could feel the warmth of it, like soup.

The warm feeling was gone, but replacing it an agony that I can't describe. It started in my throat, but then spread out through the rest of me. I screamed in agony, dropping to my knees and clutching my stomach, trying not to puke.

Suddenly, it was gone.

I took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from my brow. I coughed a little bit.

Chase stepped forward toward me and kicked me in the side, rolling me over. "Get up, Raimundo."

I coughed again, but surprisingly I stood up, involuntarily it almost seemed like. Chase stared at me, disgusted. "Look at your hand" he spat.

I looked at my right hand, and gasped.

A black dragon wove around my hand, like a tattoo. It seemed to move and shimmer like smoke.

I stared at it, barely missing Chase's words.

"Now, Raimundo, the first thing we'd like you to do is this…"

**Kim POV**

"Kimiko! Kimiko you must wake!"

I bolted awake to find myself staring at Omi.

I screamed. "Omi, what the heck-?!"

"Someone has broken into the Shen Gon Wu vault!" Omi hissed impatiently. I jumped up, in my pajama shorts and tank top and ran past Omi out into the hall.

Clay met up with me and we started running down the hall, Omi trailing behind us.

"Where's Rai?" I asked Clay. "I reckon already at the vault" Clay responded, holding his hat against his head so that it didn't fly off.

I rounded the corner, skidding a few inches, but then regaining my balance and running down the next hall. We burst out into the cold night air.

No, I mean seriously cold, like winter type cold. I could see my breath, and I was shivering. I suddenly thought that if Rai were here, he'd probably offer me his sweatshirt or something. I blushed at that thought.

"Come on, Kim!" Clay hissed, tugging at my arm.

I pulled out of my daydream and ran after the guys, into the vault.

When I got inside, I gasped.

Rai was standing there, with a big bag slung across his shoulder. The bag was bulging, and I could only guess what it was full of.

"Rai…" I started, feeling the pain leak into my eyes.

"What in tarnation are you doing?!" Clay yelled, taking a step toward Rai. Rai rolled his eyes. "I'm stealing your wu, you stupid Cowboy" he retorted. "Flame" Omi whispered. "Burn" I corrected, swallowing the tears that formed in my eyes.

Clay looked crestfallen.

I snapped out of my trance.

I stepped forward so that I was in front of Rai. I got right up into his face, so that I was staring right into his emerald eyes. "Rai, what the hell are you doing?" I growled.

Rai grinned. "Like I said" he retorted calmly. "Stealing your wu, **sweetheart**." I drew back my hand in a fist and punched his face. It hurt to punch Rai, but he was betraying us **again**, and considering how I was his girlfriend, I had the right to beat the living crap out of him.

I jumped on top of him and started punching him again, even though his nose was now bleeding. "You jerk, we're through, do you hear me? Through!" "Uh, what do you mean, through?" Clay's voice said from far away.

Yeah, I may be being a little harsh on him…no, I take that back, I'm **not**.

Rai kicked me in the stomach, and I fell off him. He blasted me with a big burst of wind, and I got knocked into the wall. "Rai, you jerk!" Clay shouted. He started fighting with him, while Omi peeled me off the wall. "Kimiko, are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine!" I spat. "Go help Clay!"

Omi looked hurt, but ran away to help Clay.

I coughed, clutching my stomach where Rai had kicked me. How could he do this? Even after he kissed me?! What the heck was wrong with him?!

There was another smashing as Clay was thrown into the other wall. I looked up to see Clay fall to the ground, unconscious. Omi smashed into the wall next to him, also falling unconscious.

**Get up**, I commanded myself. I coughed again, preparing to get up, when someone grabbed the front of my shirt. I looked up in surprise as Rai picked me up and smashed me into the wall, holding me there by my shirt.

I struggled, trying to break free of his iron grip. I even tried to bite his hands.

Then I stopped struggling, and looked into Rai's eyes again. They were blank, empty of their normal light, but they didn't have a dark glint in them like the last time that he'd gone evil.

"Rai" I whispered again. "Why are you doing this?"

Rai's eyes softened as he looked at me, and he whispered back "Because I love you." Before I could digest what he said, he threw me across the room, and I smashed into the opposite wall, next to Omi and Clay. I fell to the ground like Clay and Omi. I coughed **again** and my vision slid in and out of focus.

I lifted my head to see Rai looking at me from the doorway with the sack of Shen Gon Wu slung across his back. His eyes locked mine for two seconds, but then I fainted.

**Rai POV**

I sailed on the Lon E Kite through the sky, toward Chase's palace. I can't even begin to describe how much it'd hurt to betray the guys like that, let alone Kim. Especially having to beat the crap out of them. That'd really hurt.

I hated doing this. But it was for Kim's own good.

I landed in front of Chase's palace and climbed the stairs. The doors opened and I walked in to find Chase and Wuya waiting for me. I tossed the sack at them, scowling. "You won't get away with this for long" I hissed. "Are you sure about that?" Wuya taunted. "Because last time I checked, we were the ones with the guns."

I flipped her the bird, and walked away, going to sit on Chase's throne/chair type thing. I picked up a bead necklace that had been lying on the ground and began twirling it around my fingers as I sat on the throne and swung my legs over to the side.

"So, why me?" I asked casually. "Why use me as a doorway for your evil doings?" "Very poetic" Chase growled, suddenly behind me. "But it's obviously because you're the Shoku Warrior." He tipped the chair and I spilled out of it. "Use your head."

I glared at him, and then at Wuya who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. "I will get out of this" I growled. "And when I do, you're going to wish you've never been born." I walked down the stairs, toward the doorway to go to my room. "A decent threat" Chase called after me calmly. "But not true at all." I stopped walking and turned around, glaring at Chase again. "You just wait" I whispered. I tossed the beads at Wuya, and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Whoot finished it. I hope everyone liked it. :) I'll update soon enough, as soon as I get one review. :) Again, with the evil laugh. Muhahaha…**

**Please review everyone!! Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	5. Captured

**I would personally like to thank all of the people that have review so far! Thank you so much you guys! Honestly, you've really no idea how much this means to me!! :) **

**Anyway, I hope you guys still like it, let me know if I should continue, and please review!! :) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE AND CARTOON NETWORK!! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT IS INTENDED!!**

* * *

5

**Kim POV**

I groaned.

Why did my head hurt so much? Why did I feel all empty and dead inside? Why was I hearing voices?

"Kimiko. Kimiko, are you alright?"

I cracked open my eyes, having it all wash over me again. Rai…the wu…Rai betraying us…God, it was all so awful.

Clay was standing over me, and Omi was at my side. "Not really" I mumbled. I sat up, rubbing my head. Clay and Omi helped me up. Omi's nose was bleeding and Clay had a black eye. I felt my gut hurting from where Rai had kicked me.

"Did he get away?" Omi whispered. I nodded, swallowing **extremely** hard to keep the tears away.

We all walked out of the vault together, me wiping my eyes and trying not to sob.

Omi was crying. I could tell. I felt sorry for him, because Rai was his best friend, and it had taken a lot for Rai to earn Omi's trust back. All of our trust. And now he just went and destroyed it.

I patted Omi's head comfortingly.

The early breaking of dawn was creeping over the land. The mountains were illuminated in a golden outline as the sun slowly began to rise behind them. A slight breeze disturbed the trees and grass as we made our way into the kitchen. Master Fung sat at the table, waiting for us.

He took one look at our sober faces and asked softly "Again?" I pursed my lips and nodded. "He stole all of the Shen Gon Wu" Omi reported, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "And then left" Clay added. "He was too strong" I whispered, rubbing my head again, feeling the bump developing where I'd smashed into the wall.

_**And Rai had said he loved me,**_ my brain screamed.

Yeah, like I can believe that now.

I sighed, and took a seat at the table. Clay and Omi seated on either side of me. Clay stared blankly into space, and Omi had his head put down on the table. I hung my head in my hands, brushing away a tear.

Rai had turned evil again. And it was most likely that he was going to stay there for good.

**Rai POV**

"I will not!" I hissed at Chase. "Are you sure about that?" Chase taunted, fingering his belt where he kept a gun hidden. I swallowed.

"I though so" Chase grinned. "Now go!"

I scowled, but walked out the front door and whipped out the Long E Kite. "Long E Kite" I muttered murderously. The Long E Kite glowed and started sailing through the air. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I really couldn't believe that they were going to make me kidnap Kimiko.

It's probably because they wanted to make sure that I cooperated. I can't even say how much I didn't want to do this. It was bad enough having to beat up Kim last night, but now I had to kidnap her just so Chase and Wuya could possibly hurt her even worse. I felt awful knowing that I was probably ripping Kim apart, and possibly leading her to her doom.

**Kim POV**

We sat there, at the kitchen table, Master Fung staring off, troubled, for perhaps a good few hours. Dojo eventually made his way into the kitchen and wrapped himself around Omi's head comfortingly. Omi paid no mind. None of us did. We just sat there, like lumps.

Until we heard a _**thump**_ from outside.

We all jumped at the sudden noise. Clay, Omi, and I acted instinctively and dashed outside. And who should be standing outside, but Rai, wearing his normal clothes, except they were black. He was also wearing the Third Arm Sash.

"Get out of here, Raimundo!" Clay spat. "Go back to the Heylin side where you belong!" I threw in. Rai chuckled softly, shaking his head. "You'll never learn will you?" he whispered softly.

Suddenly, Rai lunged at me. I screamed, flattening myself against the ground. As Rai sailed over me, I kicked him in the stomach. Rai's breath left him, but he went out of the lunge and came at me again. Omi jumped onto his back, wrestling with him, screaming "Traitor! That's what you are Raimundo! A traitor!"

I jumped up as Rai threw Omi off, yelling "Did you just now figure that out, Cheeseball?" Omi landed on his feet, skidding back a few feet. Rai lunged at me again, and again I dodged, to have Clay knock Rai to the side. Omi jumped at Rai again as Clay was fighting with him. Omi started wrestling with Rai again as Clay punched him in the back. I stayed off to the side. Clearly, Rai wanted me for some reason, but he wasn't going to get me. "Heylin star, wind," Rai cried.

A big burst of wind erupted and Omi and Clay were knocked backward. Using the seconds he had, Rai ran at me and grabbed me around the waist, throwing me over his shoulder. "Let me go Rai!" I shouted. I punched his back several times and started kicking him, but it had no effect.

"Long E Kite!" Rai shouted.

In two seconds he was above the ground, sailing through the air, out of the temple. "Guys, help me!" I shouted. Omi and Clay were chasing after Rai, even though they knew it was not going to have any effect. All they could do was stare helplessly from the ground.

But suddenly, Omi seemed to get an idea and shot a big spurt of water, sky rocketing himself upward, toward Rai and I. But he missed, and fell back down to the ground.

By this time Rai was about two miles out of the temple (the Long E Kite is really fast!), and I knew that Clay and Omi weren't going to get back. "Rai let me go!" I shouted. "Not a chance!" Rai shouted back at me, pulling out a cloth sack from his pocket with the Third Arm Sash. "I'm sorry Kim" Rai whispered, his voice suddenly low. "This is for your own good." And he stuffed me in the sack.

**Rai POV**

Kimiko was killing my back. Not because of her weight, but because she was kicking and punching the whole time that I was taking her to the palace. She was also killing my ears, with her screaming "Let me out of here, Rai! I swear, when I get out of here I'll…I'll…" And then her voice would trail off as though she were trying to think of a nasty threat. "You should be saving your strength" I whispered. "You're going to need it." "Like I'm going to listen to you know, **Raimundo**" Kimiko spat.

I sighed. She wasn't going to listen.

After what seemed like **forever**, we landed in front of the palace and I landed, holding the Long E Kite against my side. Kim was still fighting real hard, although she seemed to be getting tired. I kicked open the doors with my foot to find Wuya and Chase waiting for me. I glared at them, but tossed Chase the Long E Kite and set the sack carrying Kimiko lightly on the ground.

"Like I said, you're not going to get away with this for long" I whispered murderously. "Ah, ah, ah, Raimundo" Wuya sang, "We have a guest." I scowled at her, but slowly opened the sack, grabbing Kimiko as she jumped out. Suddenly, a crashing came from the other room. Wuya rolled her eyes and Chase exhaled slowly, calling "What do you want, Spicer?"

A white hand stuck out from behind the wall. "Uh…hi Chase!" Jack's voice called. "I was just wondering, if you'd like some…Shen Gon Wu?" Chase exhaled slowly, rubbing his temples. "We do not need your Shen Gon Wu, Jack" Chase declared, annoyed. "Now, go home." "Sure Chase, whatever you say!" Jack said, giving him the thumbs up and going away.

Chase exhaled again, whispering "Nuisance."

"Guards!" Wuya shouted. "Take our guest to her room!"

This generally meant 'go throw her in the dungeon while we force Raimundo to do something else'.

Chase's cat warrior things appeared at my side and roughly grabbed Kim from my hands, pinning her arms behind her back, forcing her to walk. "Don't hurt her!" I cried. Kimiko looked at me, confused. "Don't worry, we will" one of the guards laughed.

And then they walked down the stairs and disappeared into the darkness of the dungeon.

I swallowed. I prayed that they wouldn't hurt Kim.

Now, I turned to Wuya and Chase. Wuya was smiling sweetly, and Chase was looking as calm as normal. "Now, Raimundo" Wuya said sweetly. "Why don't you go and rest? You look exhausted." I raised my eyebrow at her, but didn't refuse. I walked out of the room, headed towards the staircase toward my room, but then bolted down the hall, toward where the guards had disappeared with Kim.

* * *

**Mkay, that's another chapter…again, I hope everyone likes it…let me know if I should continue…and I won't update till I get reviews!! :) Muhahaha…**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	6. Going To Kim

**Oh my God…**

**This story is on its way to being more popular than my Lost story (in reviews, that is) THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS!! (hugglesallofyou) xD**

**Anyway, hope you guys like it…PLEASE REVIEW…and enjoy!!**

**:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE AND CARTOON NETWORK AND WB!! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!!**

* * *

6

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a silk, light cloth. "Shroud of Shadows" I whispered to it, throwing the Shroud of Shadows over myself. I became invisible to anyone outside the Shroud.

I sprinted down the hall, grinning that the guards might think that there's a ghost is Chase's palace and run to their rooms screaming like little girls. What babies.

Rounding a corner, I nearly slammed into the one that had been carrying Kim. Sucking in a sharp breath, and immediately regretting it, I covered my mouth with my hand and flattened myself against the wall. The guard didn't seem to notice, and kept walking along, its companions trailing behind it.

What the…never mind.

I started sprinting down the hall again, feeling the Shroud trailing behind me. After what seemed like forever, I reached the dungeon door, threw it open, and sprinted down the stairs, taking three at a time.

The door shut behind me, throwing me into a pit of darkness that seemed to have no end. I nearly tripped on one stair, catching myself just in time. "I think I'm gonna have to lose the Shroud" I whispered to myself. I pulled the Shroud off of me, feeling exposed.

I ran down the stairs again, only slowly this time, and eventually reached the bottom.

I was faced with a long corridor that led to a dead end. The corridor was lined with cells with steel iron bars. In one of the last few, there was a small glimmer, like a fire, coming from it.

I ran down the corridor, my heart caught in my throat, a big lump that made me want to choke. But I didn't. All that mattered was that I reach Kim.

The hallway seemed to get longer, and longer the farther I ran down it. The fire began to flicker out, growing dimmer, and dimmer, until eventually, it burned out all together. "Kim?" I called into the inky blackness.

I ran harder toward the cell.

Suddenly, there was a shriek of pain, coming from Kimiko's cell, and I shouted "Kim!" only to fall right through the floor. I felt myself falling, and I flailed my arms around me, desperately trying to find something to grab on to.

"Raimundo…" Omi's voice whispered in my ear.

I turned my head, only to find nothing there except blackness. "Raimundo…"Clay's voice said in my other ear. When I turned my head in that direction, there was nothing. Suddenly, I was surrounded by light, and I felt my wrists and ankles with sharp steel. I worked my wrists and ankles hard, but I couldn't budge the steel.

My feet and arms started to move involuntarily. Looking up, I saw Wuya holding a wooden cross that the steel was attached to, and she was making my feet and arms move. Chase was in the background, morphed into a dragon, his amber eyes glowing evilly as he laughed in evil pleasure.

My mouth was duct taped, so I couldn't cry out.

And just like that, I was falling again through the cold, unending inky blackness. I screamed, falling farther, and farther, through the blackness.

And then I woke up.

I clutched my chest, feeling my heart thumping a million times a second. Cold sweat dripped down my forehead, and my back was soaked too. I was breathing extremely hard, and my chest rose and fell with each breath I took.

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. It was just a dream…it was only a dream.

_**It was a dream!!**_

_**Did that mean that Kim wasn't in the dungeon, sleeping safely in the Xiaolin Temple?!**_

I jumped out of bead, Ninja Fred falling to the floor. "Sorry Ninja Fred" I whispered to him, gently putting him back on my bed (yes, I said bed. At Chase's palace, we have beds instead of mats).

I bolted out of the room, grabbing the Shroud of Shadows from the coat hanger that stood by the door, quietly shutting the door behind me.

I slipped on the Shroud, and again found myself sprinting down the hallway. Only this time, the dungeon door was closer to my bedroom (isn't that a little ironic?).

A few guards walked past me, but I didn't care. I avoided them.

I reached the dungeon door and found two guards standing outside the entrance. _**Crap!**_ Thinking quickly, I sneaked up to the guards and grabbed one of their clubs that sat beside them. I chucked it as hard as I could down the hallway, praying that they were too stupid to notice it had been thrown from my direction.

The club made a big loud _**bang**_ when it collided with a wall, and the guards immediately ran down the hallway to investigate the noise.

I threw open the door, and quietly shut it behind me, running down the steps and taking off the Shroud.

It was dark in the dungeon, the same inky blackness as in my dream. It was also cold, and stunk of death and despair.

I reached the landing and ran down the long corridor, seeing the dim fire at the end of the hall. _**Kim was still here!**_ But I had to talk to her…I had to tell her the truth. I skidded to a halt outside her cell and whispered "Kim!"

Kimiko looked up, her clear blue eyes threatening to drill a hole in me. She glared at me, her face fixed into a hostile stare. "What do you want traitor?" she spat.

I flinched at her words. She'd never spoken this bitterly to me before, not even when I'd made fun of her weight (which you should never _**ever**_ do to Kim. I learned that the hard way. My arm still hurts…).

"Kim, there's something you need to understand!" I whispered urgently. "I-oh hang on!" I pulled out a black orb out of my pocket and whispered "Smoke Shadow" to it. I slipped through the bars of her cell, facing her directly.

"Kim, I didn't want to betray you guys!" I insisted, seizing her hand and holding it in mine. "I swear I didn't! But Wuya and Chase-" Kimiko yanked her hand out of my grip. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. "I don't want your traitor germs all over me!"

I exhaled slowly. How could I make her believe me?

"Kimiko Tohomiko, please listen to me" I begged. "I didn't do all this because I'm a traitor! I swear! I…" I swallowed, trying to get all the emotion out of my voice so that Kim knew I was being serious. "I did it to protect you."

Kim gave me that 'wth' look. "How the heck is stealing our wu, kidnapping me, and betraying your friends and honor protecting me?" she demanded.

"Kimiko, please, you have to believe me!" I insisted. "I didn't want to do this! But Wuya and Chase threatened to kill you if I didn't join them!" Kimiko's eyes softened, but didn't lose the hard blaze. "Prove it!" she hissed.

I closed my eyes. I really hadn't wanted it to come to this.

"Fine" I muttered, shoving a wu into Kim's hands. "You want proof? Take a look into my mind."

Kimiko stared at the shiny gold wu, her eyes widening. "How did you-?" she started. "Never mind that" I urged, thrusting the wu harder into her hands. "I want to prove that I didn't do this because of you guys or anything. Please, just do it."

Kim pursed her lips, but whispered to the wu "Memory Enhancer" and she turned into a kind of gold smoke and disappeared into my ear.

* * *

**Okay, that was…odd…0.0 Don't worry, it won't seem odd in the next Chappie. :) You'll understand it then…I hope…xD **

**Now, I won't be on until either Saturday or Sunday, because I'm going to see my Aunt for Fourth of July, and I'm staying the night there. So, I hope to come back to plenty of review…hint hint. :) **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and I'll see you guys later!**


	7. It's Only Memories

**I'M BAAAAAAAACK!! :) **

**I had an awesome time visiting my Aunt…not like anyone cares, but I'm stalling to the story. :) **

** Anyway, I still hope everyone likes it…and I've nothing else to say except…dig in. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! XS BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!!**

* * *

7

**Kim POV**

I found myself standing on a hill looking over Rio de Janeiro, which was Rai's home town. A little miniature version of Rai was holding a very pretty lady's hand. Rai was holding a teddy bear tightly against him with one hand (no doubt a less beat up Ninja Fred) and holding the lady's hand with another. The lady was real pretty, with dark brown hair and dark emerald eyes. She was bending down to Rai's level, and pointing out things to him, gently explaining them to him.

Rai looked no more than about three years old.

Suddenly, the scene changed and I was standing in a street in Rio de Janeiro. It was dark, but the city was illuminated with a big roaring fire that seemed to be engulfing everything in its path.

An eight year old Rai stumbled out of a building, crying "Mom! Mom, where are you?" He ran across the street into another building that appeared to be an apartment.

Curiosity and concern got the better of me, and I followed Rai into the burning apartment.

Rai was dashing up the stairs, hurrying past all the people trying to get out. I ran up after Rai, now more curious than ever. Rai reached a landing and sprinted down a hallway, throwing open a door that said "Pedroso" on the front. Rai jumped inside, shouting "Mom!"

I ran in after Rai to find him crouched on the ground next to the pretty woman I'd seen standing with him on the hill. A pool of blood stained her dress and a sharp bit of glass stuck out of her stomach. Rai had tears streaming down his face and he looked up to see the window smashed, glass shards lying all over the ground.

"Mom, please don't die…" Rai whispered.

I realized that Rai's mom was still breathing. She blinked slowly at Rai and smiled whispering "Goodbye my sweet Raimundo" and then her eyes fixed on the ceiling and her chest stopped rising.

"Mom!" Rai cried, clearly in great pain. His tears fell to the ground, mixing with his mom's blood.

The fire was still burning around them, and a burning chunk of wood fell to the ground. Rai covered his head in reflex. He shook his mom's shoulder, desperately trying to wake her up.

I didn't even realize I was crying as the scene changed again and Rai was standing in the entrance hall at the temple, me and Clay standing next to him. I was talking on a cell phone and Clay was staring politely around.

_**This is the first day we came to the temple**_ my brain screamed.

Again, the scene changed, and I was standing on a big plain, watching Wuya become human. Rai was standing next to her, smirking.

The scene changed.

Now we were back at the temple, and I was watching Rai begin to glow and his Shoku robes surrounded him. I watched as I jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek and Clay patted him on the back. Omi walked away, tears forming in his eyes.

The scene changed.

Wuya was staring at Rai, her green eyes laughing evilly, and Rai looked absolutely horror struck. And as I looked more closely at Wuya, I saw that she was holding a gun, and as I peered into the darkness, I could see myself, lying there, sleeping, with Wuya holding the gun against my head.

I wanted to scream.

_**Rai was telling the truth!**_

Once more, the scene changed, and Rai was standing in the middle of a graveyard, holding a three flowers. It was a much older Rai, maybe around eighteen. Three graves sat in front of him, carve from stone, with names engraved on them. Rai looked as though he was crying, and gently, he knelt down, and placed a daisy on two of the graves, one daisy per grave.

But on the third one, he placed a red rose, and stood up abruptly, and began to walk away. As my vision began to blur, I got a glimpse at the graves and what was written on them. The names on the first grave said "Omi". The second, "Clay Bailey," and the third one, with the rose on it, said "Kimiko Tohomiko."

I felt myself being pulled backward, and I found myself sitting on the dungeon floor, clutching the Memory Enhancer in my hand.

Rai was huddled in a fetal position, visibly shaking. He was whispering "They're just memories…they're only memories."

**Rai POV**

I felt like a sissy, huddling on the ground and shaking in front of Kim like that. I'd been resisting the urge to scream as the bittersweet memories flashed over me, more good than bad. I literally wanted to curl up in a ball and just cry my eyes out, and scream at the top of my lungs "It's only memories" but I didn't.

I felt a hand lightly touch my shoulder. I looked up, ashamed at the tears that were spilling out of my eyes to see Kim, smiling warmly at me. "I believe you" she whispered. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a warm, comforting hug. I pursed my lips, letting the tears spill out onto Kim's shoulder.

We sat there for maybe five minutes, Kim gently rubbing my back with on of her hands. God, it felt good.

Finally, I got a grip on myself, and pulled away from Kim, wiping my eyes and nose on my sleeve. "Are you okay" she whispered. I nodded, not wanting her to hear my cracked voice.

Kim kissed me on the cheek and whispered "What was the last memory?"

I sniffed, immediately warming at the feeling of her lips caressing my cheek. "It was a dream" I whispered. "A nightmare, more of." My voice was thick from crying, and it cracked when I spoke.

God, I _**hated**_ Kim seeing me like this. I also hated it when I cried. Crying was a sign of weakness, and that's something that a leader should not have.

I swallowed, and looked at Kim.

She had the utmost of sympathy in her eyes when she looked at me, but there was also a hint of sadness and guilt in them. "I'm so sorry Rai!" she burst out. "I should have never doubted you; I should have taken your word! I should of-" I held up my hand for her to stop. "It's cool, Kim" I said. "I forgive you. But look, if I don't go back up there soon, they're going to know I was down here with you, and then we'll both be in trouble".

Kim nodded, understanding. "Okay" she whispered.

I pulled out the Smoke Shadow again, and whispered to Kim "You'll sure you'll be alright down here?" Kimiko smiled at me, and nodded, her eyes shining in the dim light from the fire that was burning in the corner. "I'll be fine. Just…" Her voice trailed off and she looked away from me for a few seconds. "Just be sure to get me out of here…okay?"

I frowned. "I'm going to try, Kim, I really will" I whispered, actually meaning it.

Kim smiled at me. "Good" she whispered.

"My, my, what a charming reunion" a cold, scalding voice whispered from outside. "Smoke Shadow!" someone shouted. I was grabbed by the back of my shirt, being turned into smoke, and pulled out of the cell. I formed solid again and found myself staring into Wuya's cold, green fire eyes.

"You're not going to get away with this again, you little brat" Wuya hissed, so close to my face that I could smell her foul breath. I looked away, gasping, shouting "Two words. Breath mints."

Wuya tossed me to the ground, disgusted, and hissed "Silence!" She towered over me, her foot against my chest and holding me in place. "You pathetic little brat," she screamed, I'll murder you! I'll…" Her voice trailed off, as though she suddenly got an idea. Her face broke out into its usual evil grin, and she started to illuminate her hands.

"Chase, hold the Smoke Shadow" Wuya laughed, tossing the wu at Chase. "I have plans for our Raimundo here."

She held her hands over me, whispering words in a tongue that I couldn't understand. A sudden agony suddenly exploded all over me, spreading from my chest to my toes and back again. I felt like red-hot knives were scalding my insides and I screamed, rolling all over the ground in agony.

"Rai!" Kimiko screamed, clearly frightened. "Stop it!" she shouted. "Stop it, leave him alone!" Suddenly, the pain stopped. My limbs felt numb, and I felt a new icy coldness inside, like I was…possessed, or something.

I felt myself stand up and turned toward the cell with Kimiko in it. "Raimundo?" she whispered, scared. I didn't answer, just kept my face unreadable and apathetic, though I wanted to shout "Kimiko! Please help me! I'm not doing this!"

My arm slammed through the cell bar, and touched the Memory Enhancer, which Kim was still holding. Suddenly, I realized what Wuya had done, and what was happening right now.

"Oh you _**bitch**_", I whispered.

* * *

**Heh, heh, sorry for the cuss word at the end. I didn't think that any other word was suitable. Sorries. :)**

**Anywho, I'm pure EVIL man, leaving you all with cliffies like this. :) MUHAHAHAHA!! Yes, bow, bow before the cliffies!!**

**Erm…sorry…sugar rush…**

**Anyway, please review and I hope everyone enjoyed!! I'll update whenever I feel like it (jk). Nah, I'll update…soon…I suppose. 0.0**

**OR I'LL JUST MAKE YOU WAIT!! THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO GROVEL FOR ME TO UPDATE!! MUHAHAHAHA!!**

**Dang sugar rushes…0.0**

**Please review!! Hope you enjoyed!! :)**


	8. Promises

**Okay I am SO SO SO **_**SO**_** sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!! You see, I'm on vacation right now, and I'm sort of in a stump (ideas are welcome!!), but I've had a lot of inspiration lately, RaiKim wise, thanks to my new favorite book Twilight by Stephanie Meyer. I might even write a fic about Twilight once I read the other three books. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy, and as usual, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! XS BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!!**

* * *

8

**Omi POV**

I paced around the temple, looking scathingly at Clay, who innocently widdled at one of his wooden dolls half heartedly. "Clay!" I hissed at him. "We cannot simply sit here on our boots and do nothing!" Clay sighed. "I think you mean, sit on our booties." he corrected. I could almost feel the hot flames shoot out of my nostrils.

"That does not matter!" I insisted. "Kimiko is in trouble! We must help!" Clay sighed again, tilting his body back so that he leaned against the wall. He tossed the wooden doll aside, absent mindedly studying his finger nails.

"Omi" he began. "I reckon that...that there's no way that just you and me can get Kimiko back, without having any wu, or for there just being us two, for that matter." Clay paused, looking at me, clearly seeing the anger flare up in my eyes. "Omi, I don't think that we would accomplish much besides getting ourselves captured too. I think...I think that we should wait, until we get a bit more wu, or a better option, before we go off trying to be the heroes." Clay shrugged. "Who knows, maybe Rai will turn good again and go back to the Xiaolin side."

I sighed, knowing I was defeated. "You are right, Clay" I admitted sadly. "Darn straight" Clay said smugly in a teasing tone, tipping back his hat. I sighed again, heading glumly into the temple. "I am hitting the straw" I murmured, feeling the early stages of depression creeping over me. "Hay" Clay corrected.

I hardly heard him.

I felt ridiculous, like I wasn't needed, just standing aside doing nothing. I felt as though Raimundo needed us, me and Clay, and Kimiko especially. He loved Kimiko, though he didn't know that I knew it. Sometimes, a best friends knows many things than the other best friend does.

Raimundo needed her. And he'd proved his loyalty to me, Master Fung, our team, and the temple many times over. I knew that it would (and had, for that matter) absolutely killed him for doing what he did. Perhaps it was just my intestine, but I had the feeling that Raimundo was not acting of his own will, and that he need Clay and I now, more than ever.

**Kim POV**

There was a white flash.

I found myself standing on a flat, white platform, with a bunch of rocks underneath us. Or...so I _thought_. I realized that the platform was tipping, unstable under my sudden weight. The platform was perched on a pointed spike, ready to collapse at any moment. As I got a better look around, I saw a second, smaller platform, above my head. It was only capable of holding one person. _Crap_, I thought in my head.

Suddenly, Rai popped next to me, and again, the platform tipped around dangerously. I had to grasp Rai's arm just to keep from falling. Rai immediately jerked his arm away, but the sadness and helplessness in his eyes told me it was Wuya.

"I'm sorry, Rai" I whispered, my eyes filled with sorrow. "I am too" Rai whispered back with emotion in his voice. "For bringing you into all this." "You did it to save my life" I whispered back. "I will be forever grateful to you." Rai smiled a small smile, and I knew that he'd wanted to pull me into an embrace and stroke my hair, there and then, but the Showdown had started, even though we hadn't called it yet.

Rai aimed a punch at me, and I stuck my foot out in front of him in reflexes as he lunged. Rai tripped falling onto his face, and skidding a few inches. "I'm sorry" I whispered. Rai smirked. "It's nothing" he said. He jumped at me again, and again, I dodged. I couldn't really do anything with the Memory Enhancer, without causing Rai with a great deal of pain, whichI didn't want. It was basically all self defense in this battle.

This time, _I_ jumped at _Rai_, knowing that he would dodge. Surprisingly, he didn't, and I landed onto him in a lump of blue and black robes. "Wuya, pay attention to the game!" Chase hissed from the sidelines. "What?" Wuya asked dreamily, staring at Chase with a glazed look in her eye.

"Kim" Rai whispered in my ear. "Please, tilt me off the edge." "What?!" I cried gazing at him in horror. "I won't be hurt" Rai promised. "But then the Showdown will end, and you will have the wu to get you out of this Hell hole." "But Rai" I protested.

I gently took his face between my hands, and I looked at him with emotion in my eyes and whispered "I don't want to hurt you. I don't even want to be in this mess." Rai looked back at me with the same level of emotion whispering "Me neither."

There was a pause between us, and suddenly, he whispered, with every ounce of meaning that he had in his body put into these four words, "I love you Kimiko".

My head spun, and I could feel the furious blush creeping into my cheeks. Even though he couldn't move, I knew that Rai was just plain _itching _to reach over and stroke my cheek. I found my face breaking out into a grin. "Leave it to you to become all serious and mushy at the _exact_ wrong time" I teased. Rai grinned, as equally red as I was.

Suddenly, I sensed the seriousness in his words, and whispered "I love you too, Raimundo." He smiled at me. I smiled back, relief and love making me feel weak and vulnerable. I laid my head on his chest briefly, before I realized that the platform was moving. I looked up so see the nearest edge to us breaking off.

"Move!" I shouted. I grabbed Rai's hand and dragged him along, to the opposite edge, away from the danger. The inside of the platform was breaking off, and I realized, with a jolt, why that second platform was up there.

"Rai, one of us absolutely _has_ to lose!" I hissed urgently to him. "Only one of us can stand on the platform!" I nodded to the one above us. "What are we going to do?" "You go up there" Rai insisted immediately. "I'll-"

But he was rudely interrupted by Wuya, who shrieked "Blast!" and made Rai punch me in the face. I felt the blood gush from my nose, and my teeth bit my tongue, making me feel dizzy from all the sudden loss of blood. Rai kicked me, sending me sprawling across the platform, closer to the edge than my comfort. I felt something hard his my head, and realized that Rai had hit me with the Smoke Shadow. Warm blood oozed from my head, and Rai whispered "I'm sorry, Kimiko." Pain spread thickly throughout his voice.

"It's not...your fault" I gasped through the pain. "Please, just...get me out of here...somehow."

**Rai POV**

I forced myself to nod, and kicked Kimiko a final time. She hurtled over the edge, but grabbed the edge just in time, forcing herself from falling into the blackness.

The platform was unbelievably close now. Suddenly, I had an idea. I fought the power that concealed my body that was forcing me to hurt the one that I loved so dearly.

"Let...me...go!" I shouted, screaming as the knives returned and scalded my insides. "You shouldn't have done that, Raimundo" Wuya whispered, perfectly pitched so that I could hear. I fought again, remembering that Kim hung over the edge.

I refused to let her lose.

Then, another idea struck me. I thought of Kim, lying on the cold dead ground, bleeding, from my previous nightmare that I'd had a few nights ago. The nightmare brought tears to my eyes, and just as I'd hoped, I felt free form Wuya's iron grip.

"No!" Wuya screamed.

I launched myself at Kim, grabbing her hand just as she slipped over the edge. "Rai!" she breathed in relief.

I hauled her up, carrying her in my arms bridal style, and in a single jump, landed on the second platform. I still held her, refusing to release her from my hold for even a second.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Kim" I whispered sheepishly. Kim smiled, meeting my eyes. "I forgive you" she whispered. Her eyes shone as she looked at me, and she whispered "Don't let go." I stared back at her, blinking confused for just a second, and then I whispered back "I won't. Not ever."

Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath me, and I fell to my knees. Part of the platform had fallen off, and Kim had rolled out of my grasp. The tiles on the platform glowed red, and a robotic voice hissed "Only one." Kim was falling off the edge again, and I grabbed her hand, refusing to let her fall, to let her lose.

"Don't let go, Rai" Kim cried, letting the fear and tears spills out of her eyes. "I promised I wouldn't!" I retorted to her. But even as I said this, I felt her grip slipping from mine. The fear shone in her eyes as she whispered "Rai."

And then she fell from my grasp for good, tumbling into the darkness, screaming. I yelled "No!!" and there was a blinding white flash.

I was back in the cell, bent on my knees, holding Kim bridal style again. The wu lay next to me, but all that mattered was Kim. After a brief inspection, I declared that she'd fainted.

"Well now" said a cold voice in the darkness. "Now that we cannot control you anymore, I suppose its time that you became our prisoner." Wuya's hand shot out of the darkness, into the cell, and grabbed the wu. "I will be taking these too, thank you". Then there was blackness, except for the dim fire in the corner.

I immediately sat against the wall, not caring that I was now a prisoner. "Kim?" I whispered, tenderly turning her over in my arms. Kim's eyes fluttered open, immediately finding me. "Is the showdown over?" she whispered.

I swallowed. "Yes." She sat up, not leaving my arms. "And I lost..." she said distractedly. I swallowed again. "Yes." Her gaze turned to me, and she whispered "You almost saved me." I felt a fresh spurt of guilt over come me. "Almost" I responded. Kim's eyes met mine. "I meant what I said." she whispered. "As did I." I retorted. Then I let my mind soak in what she'd said. "About what?" I questioned casually.

"To not let go" she whispered. Immediately, I protectively held her closer to me, refusing to let her out of my grasp.

"What did you mean?"

Her voice was barely audible, even in the stony silence. I swallowed, feeling my body tense for no reason. "I meant two things." I responded carefully. "One, that I was never going to let go." I paused, searching for her eyes again, for the fire was dying, and I'd lost them in the darkness. Kim shot a fireball into the burning fire, and it ignited again, illuminating her whole, tense, beautiful face. "Go on" she pressed.

I swallowed, pursing my lips, making my voice almost as audible as hers.

"And that I loved you."

There was a silence.

"Kim?" I whispered. Kim met my eyes, and whispered "Raimundo Pedroso, I will love you too, forever and always, until the end of time, until I die, and even beyond then. But you need to promise me something." Her eyes locked onto mine for the longest time.

"Yes?" I whispered, finding myself leaning toward here in anticipation.

"Only if you promise to do the same."

There was another silence, dramatic, almost. And I whispered "I promise." Kimiko nodded in acceptance and pleasure. "Thank you."

More silence...

"I think that you're supposed to kiss me now" I whispered, grinning in the dim light. Kim seemed to have been in a trance, just staring at me, and then she whispered "Sorry" and gently pressed her lips to mine.

She pulled away after a couple seconds and whispered "Better?"

I nodded, feeling my exhaustion. I leaned against the wall heavier, shutting my eyes. Kim straightened out of her ball and lay in my lap, her head draped across my chest. The gentle lull of sleep was calling to me as I listened to her even breathing, and smelled her flower scent. "Goodnight Kimiko" I whispered. "Goodnight Rai." Kim breathed.

And then sleep over took me, or shall I say, both of us.

* * *

**HOLY CRAP!!**

**I've never written something that mushy...EVER! I think that Twilight is having an effect on me or something. I'm sorry if somebody doesn't like all this mushy gushy stuff, but trust me, the action is coming...:) **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	9. Escape

**Okay, so I think that the story is going to turn all mushy gushy now (grrr Twilight for having the effect on me). But I will still put in action, and there will be an EXTREMELY big shocker at the very end. :) Ha ha ha ha!! Now, it won't be TOTALLY mushy gushy, but there will be SOME (a treat for all the mush lovers xD). Okay, that was just a warning for the non-mush lovers. xD So without further ado (besides the Disclaimers T.T) I give you Chapter 9!! Whoot!! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! XS BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!!**

**By the way, a BIG thank you to all of my reviewers!! Thanks so much!!**

* * *

9

**Omi POV**

I paced.

And paced.

And paced.

Clay was getting aggravated by it, I could tell. "Omi, you're disturbing my meditation" he muttered, opening one eye to look at me. I let out an aggravated roar.

"I can't take it anymore!!" I shouted. "They need our help, I can tell!!" It'd been a week since we'd last had this conversation. Clay sighed. "Omi..." he started in a reasonable tone. "Listen." "No, you listen!" I shouted, pointing a finger at Clay. "Raimundo did not betray us!" Clay raised an eyebrow. "Omi, have you gone a little..._moronic_ while I've been sitting here?"

"I am not being moronic!" I yelled. "Listen to me! If you put the jigsaw puzzle together, you will see that this doesn't subtract down!" "Add up" Clay corrected. "Whatever!" I hissed, flicking my wrist. "Just listen to me, please!" Clay nodded, and looked at me.

"Raimundo desperately wanted to prove himself, correct?" I asked, starting to calm down to see Clay was listening. Clay nodded again. "That's about correct." he agreed. "Well, if Raimundo finally got what he wanted, to be leader, to prove himself, then_ why_ would he just go and dash it like that for no apparent reason?" Clay shrugged. "That has me stumped." he mumbled. "And also" I pointed out. "Raimundo loves Kimiko, so why would he take her away from the temple, if he could just come back and avoid all this fuss? No, Clay, listen to me!" I shouted when Clay was about to protest. Clay shut his mouth.

"Further more, _why_ didn't he take us too, his best friends?" "Maybe he was just using us." Clay suggested. "He was not!" I shouted. "Did you see how he reacted when I was on the Heylin side, and I had him against the wall, about to kill him? That _wasn't _an act, my friend!" Clay was silent.

"Even if Raimundo won't admit it, he loves us too, and he can't live without any one of us. None of us can. Why do you think that we couldn't fight off Raimundo? We fight stronger when we're together, working as a team. Can't you see that?" I was panting, standing to a halt in front of Clay.

Clay looked at me for a long moment. "What should we do?" he finally mumbled. "_Thank you_!" I shouted. "Now, I have formed a plan that should let us help Raimundo and Kimiko, wherever they are."

* * *

"Omi, I don't know if this is going to work." Clay whispered, outside of Chase's palace. "Yes it will!" I insisted, pulling my ninja mask over me. "Now come on!"

I put on the Fancy Feet and grabbed Clay's arm. I dashed into the palace, using the Fancy Feet. We moved at an extreme speed, passing by Chase's guards without them even noticing us. Before long, we'd reached what would have been Raimundo's room. He wasn't in there, even though it was two o clock in the morning. "I told you he's in trouble!" I hissed. Clay shrugged. "He could be anywhere, partner" Clay whispered. "Well I'm not giving up!" I retorted. I looked down the hall. "This way."

**Rai POV**

I opened my eyes.

It was dark, Kimiko's fire had burned out, and she herself, lay next to me, clutching my arm in her sleep. Someone was coming. I could hear their footsteps. "Kim" I whispered. Kim was immediately away, letting go of my arm and yawning. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Someone's coming" I whispered back. "If it's an enemy, do you think that you could fight them?" Kimiko rolled her eyes. I could tell even in the darkness. "Of course I could" she whispered. We both stood up, in a fighting position.

"Is that one empty too?" a familiar voice whispered. _Clay!_ "Yes" said another voice, crestfallen. "Perhaps they aren't down here." I dashed to the cell door, and Kimiko lit the fire again, by my side in an instant.

"Guys, in here!" I whispered. Omi was in front of me in two seconds, whispering in delight "You're here!" Clay scowled at me. "Hello traitor" he spat. "No, no!" Kim insisted, holding out her hand. "He's not, we'll explain along the way, please just get us out of here!"

I flashed her a grateful glance.

Omi pulled out the Shimo Staff, and wacked it against the cell door. The bars broke, and Kim and I sprang out, finally free. "They would have heard that" Kim whispered. "Let's go!" Clay seized my arm, and I grabbed Kimiko's hand. We ran through the halls, unnoticed by the guards. I stuck my tongue out at them as we passed.

Then we were outside, and Clay had thrown me across Dojo's back, with Kimiko sitting behind me. They jumped on too, and Dojo took off, casting a doubtful glance at me. "Why'd you bring him?" he asked once we were far away and heading toward the temple. Clay and Omi looked at me for an explanation. I sighed.

"Raimundo saved my life" Kimiko answered. "Wuya and Chase threatened to kill me if Rai didn't go over to the Heylin side and do what they said." I nodded in agreement. "How do we know you're not lying?" Clay accused darkly. Kimiko looked offended. "You don't trust me?" she whispered, her lip quivering. I grinned. "I trust you" Clay insisted apologetically. "Not him." He nodded toward me.

Before I could open my mouth, Kimiko said "Well I do" in a tone that sealed the matter.

Clay shrugged, looking over his shoulder at me every five minutes to make sure that I wouldn't turn and run. "Thank you" I whispered in Kim's ear. She turned to look at me and smiled. "You're welcome."

We arrived back at the temple at dawn. Master Fung was waiting for us at the gates. He scowled at me, clearly daring me to come an inch closer to the temple. "Master Fung" I said, jumping off Dojo and dipping my head in respect. Master Fung pursed his lips. "Raimundo." "Master Fung, you mustn't blame Raimundo for the things he's done!" Omi declared urgently, sliding off Dojo to stand next to me. "He did it to save Kimiko's life, possibly _all_ our lives." I smiled at Omi, grateful for his support.

Kim stood next to me, and Clay stood next to Omi. "Omi is telling the truth, Master Fung" Kimiko whispered. "Wuya and Chase threatened to kill me if Rai didn't go over to the Heylin side." Master Fung locked eyes with me for a long moment. Then he dipped his head. "I believe you" Master Fung said. He motioned for me to come forward.

I stood in front of him, and Master Fung shoved my Shoku Warrior robes into my arms. "I believe that you will be needing these" he said, a smile creasing his lips. I smiled, and bowed to him. "Thank you Master Fung" I said.

I shrunk back into the line, studying the robes. "Master Fung, these are not the same" I said. "They have the wind symbol on the belt." Master Fung looked at me again. "Why so they do" he said calmly. "I believe that, this makes the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind." I felt my eyes widen and my head spun. "But..." I protested. I looked at Master Fung again, meeting his eyes. "It's the others that deserve these robes...not me." "You all deserve them" Master Fung retorted.

He pulled out three more sets of robes, each for Kimiko, Clay, and Omi. "You will find that you're element symbols are on the belts" Master Fung informed us. "Congratulations. You are now Xiaolin Dragons." And with that, he turned, and disappeared into the temple. We all stared after him for a long moment.

And then we started hopping around like the Xiaolin Dragons we were.

"We did it! We did it!" Omi shouted, waving his new robes in the air. "Finally!" Kimiko shouted, happily dancing around me in a circle. "After all this, we're finally Xiaolin Dragons!" Clay shouted, taking off his hat and throwing it in the air. "Yee-ha!" I just stared blankly after Master Fung, whispering "Xiaolin Dragon." I didn't even notice when Kim kissed me on the cheek.

"Rai, what's wrong?" she asked, concern playing in her eyes. I shook my head, not wanting to ruin this moment for any of them. "Nothing" I said. "Just shock. That's all." Kimiko shrugged and danced around me in a circle again.

**3****rd**** Person**

The night was silent. No wind blew or leaves rustled. It seemed at though the night knew that the world was in as greater danger as ever. Wuya and Chase liquified from the shadows, standing in the center of the clearing. "Are you positive that this was where he said to meet us?" Wuya asked doubtfully, looking around at the empty clearing.

Chase sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "_Yes_, Wuya" he hissed in an annoyed tone. "For the eighth time, _yes_."

As he spoke, another shadow emerged from the darkness. He was tall, but the shadows obscured his face. "You have what you're offering me?" he demanded without even bothering to give greetings. Wuya shrunk back in fear, hiding behind Chase, but Chase reached into his pocket and drew out a sack of gold, throwing it to the man's feet.

"I'm listening" the man whispered, and evil glint in his eye.

* * *

**Uh oh, what's going to happen? More evil...NO!! xD And sorry I lied about the mush...I didn't really see anywhere that I could put it, and I'm also really lazy today...**

**But don't worry, the next chapter will have TONS and TONS of fluff, and TONS of action to! :) So, please review everyone, and I hope you enjoyed!!**


	10. A New Threat

**Why yes, I did just update. How kind of you to notice. xD**

**Now, like I promised, there will be fluff, maybe some mush, and ACTION!! Whoot!!**

**A HUGE thank you goes to Dragon of Spirits for telling me the name of the wu that I forgot. THANK YOU DRAGON OF SPIRTS!!**

**Also, BIG thank you to all my reviewers!! Thank you!! **

**Please review, and ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! XS BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!!**

* * *

10

**Rai POV**

I sat in the tree on the hill outside the temple. My foot dangled over the edge, swinging back and forth in a soothing rhythm. I normally came out here to either think, or cool down, and right now, I was trying to think. But for some reason, I couldn't think straight, because Kimiko's words kept popping up in my mind. "Don't let go" I muttered to myself.

I just needed to think straight for just a few minutes. I didn't-

"I thought I'd find you up here" said a voice from the base of the tree. I looked down to see Kim, smiling up at me, and I smiled back. "Why don't you come down?" she suggested. I shook my head. "I don't want to." "Why not?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

I grinned. "I'm thinking."

Kim climbed up the tree, and sat on my lap. "About what?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close to me. "Stuff." Kim laid her head on my shoulder. "What kind of stuff?" she inquired. I smiled into her hair. "You, the others, you, Wuya and Chase, you..." My voice trailed off.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She turned her head so that she was facing me. I sighed. I couldn't hide anything from Kim, not for long anyway. She nudged me. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm your girlfriend." I smiled at her again, and took a deep breath. "I don't think that I should be wearing these robes" I said, motioning toward my Xiaolin Dragon robes. She looked at me, surprise sprinkling her blue gaze.

"Why not?" she pressed. I pursed my lips. "Because I let you go."

There was silence.

"Oh" Kim whispered quietly. "Yeah" I agreed. "Oh."

More silence...

"You deserve them though" I insisted to her. "Don't let me ruin your night." "You don't ruin my nights" Kim whispered. "You just make them better." I hadn't expected this from her, and I blushed.

There was more silence.

"Why do you think that you let me go" she suddenly whispered. I was caught off guard by the question, and whispered "Uh...because I let you lose the Showdown." "Oh" Kim said, nodding her head gently in understanding. "If I'd let you win, you would have escaped, and not have to deal with me" I went on. "And if I'd won and escaped, Chase and Wuya would have murdered you five times over and left you to rot in the cell." Kim retorted. "And we probably wouldn't have our Xiaolin Dragon robes right now." She locked eyes with me, and continued "And I would have led a rescue mission and probably have gotten caught again." She was silent for a few more moments before saying "And then we'd all have been stuck in that awful place. It's a good thing things turned out the way they did."

She concluded her little speech by taking one of my hands in hers. I didn't say anything, just stared ahead at the moon.

"We should be getting back" she whispered in my ear. I looked back to her, and saw that she had sadness in her eyes. "We don't have to if you don't want to" I said. "No, the others will come looking for us and tease us about being love birds" she said, her lips breaking out into a grin. "They already do" I said grinning back. She blushed, lowering her eyes.

She sat up, off of me, and briefly kissed me before jumping down from the tree and landing on her feet. "You coming lover boy?" she teased at me, grinning. I grinned back at her, and said "You're gonna get it now Kim!" and jumped down after her, chasing her toward the temple.

**3****rd**** Person**

"When do we start?" Wuya hissed at Chase, as the man sat on Chase's throne, meditating. Chase's eye twitched as he saw the man sitting on the throne, but he quickly hid it and said "Patience Wuya. It will happen soon enough." The man suddenly opened his eyes, and jumped down from the throne, landing in front of Chase in a single leap. "What shall I call you?" he asked.

Chase raised an eyebrow but said "I am Chase Young, and this is my..._assistant_...Wuya." Wuya immediately bowed, fluttering her eyelashes. "Please to make your acquaintance," she said in a flirting tone, blushing. Chase knocked her out of the way, and said "And what shall we call you?"

The man looked down at Chase, for he was so much taller than him. "Long" he finally said. "Alright Long" Chase replied calmly. "You will meet your enemies..." Chase paused and looked at his watch. "Nnnnnnnnnn- now." Wuya gasped. "I sense a new Shen Gon Wu!" she hissed.

"Excellent timing" said Long. "As always" Chase said, nodding his head. "Shall we go?"

**Rai POV**

"Rai, Rai!" Kim hissed in my ear. I immediately awoke, to find Kim standing over me...in my _room_. "Hey!" I hissed, self consciously covering myself up with the blanket. "What's the big idea?!" Kim grinned, despite the urgency in her eyes. "Self conscious much?" she whispered. "No!" I insisted, quickly stuffing Ninja Fred behind me. Kim's grin widened. "Whatever you say..." Then her face lost all traces of teasing, and she hissed "There's a new wu!" I groaned, looking at the clock by my mat. "At 3 AM?" I moaned.

"Yep" Kim said, grabbing my hand. "Now come on!" "Woah, I can't go out like this!" I protested, nodding to my pajamas. "You got to get dressed!" Kim looked at me for a long moment. Then she released my hand, and said "Well hurry up."

She folded her arms across her chest. I stared at her in surprise.

"I didn't mean in front of you!" I hissed at her. "Why?" she asked. I stared at her again. "Have you lost your mind?!" I demanded. Kim grinned, and said "I'm kidding, Rai." Then she walked out of the room, and called over her shoulder "Hurry up!"

In three minutes, I was outside, standing by Dojo, tapping my foot impatiently. "Why are they taking so long?" I asked Kim, who was also next to me. She shrugged. Finally, Clay and Omi burst out of the temple, holding the ancient scroll that told us what wu had activated. "It's about time!" Dojo said impatiently, morphing into his big size. "Now come on!"

We got on Dojo, and then as we were flying, Omi opened the scroll. "It's called the Fist of Pain" Omi said. "It's a cousin to the Fist of Tebigon, except that while you use it, whoever you punch will immediately be in great pain. But if you punch it on a surface, then the surface cracks." "Talk about an iron fist" I mumbled.

"It sounds useful" Kim noted. "All the better for me to kick that tar out of Chase and Wuya" I muttered, half to myself, as we streaked through the sky.

We landed in the Rocky Mountains in America.

"Where's the wu?" Clay asked, searching around. Dojo pointed a claw due north. "That way" he said.

I dug into my pockets, until I found the wu I was looking for. "Falcons Eye" I stated, placing the wu to my eye. I focused due north, and in no time, located it somewhere in a cave. "It's in a cave over there" I said.

Dojo morphed again. "Let's go."

We flew toward the cave and into it. Dojo dodged the stalactites and stalagmites, reaching the back of the cave in about thirty seconds. A beam of moonlight shone through the ceiling, illuminating the Fist of Pain, which stood balled up in a fist on a rock.

"Simple enough" Dojo shrugged. Omi ran forward, and seized the wu. "Got it!" he shouted triumphantly. "Not!" a voice called. Something swooped down and grabbed the wu from Omi's hands. "Spicer" I snarled. "Raimundo" he snarled back.

"Good, now that we're all acquainted" Dojo hissed. "Give us back the wu!" "Not in a million years, Gecko!" Jack taunted, sticking his tongue out at Dojo. Dojo's eyes blazed in anger, and he morphed bigger than I'd ever seen him. Jack screamed and dropped the wu. Clay reached out and grabbed it.

"Not so fast" another voice said. A hand shot out and grabbed the wu. "Get out of here Chase" I spat. "Ah, Raimundo, good to see you again". Chase's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he looked at me. "I can't say the same thing for you!" I retorted. "Pity" Chase continued. "I wanted to introduce you to my new friend."

Another man appeared next to Chase in the darkness, although his face was hidden by shadows. Following him was Wuya who was drooling all over the place just by looking at the new man. "Who the hell is that?" I spat at Chase. "This is my new companion" Chase replied cooly. "His name is Long. Long, these are your enemies. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay, the Xiaolin Wu-Dai warriors of the Xiaolin Temple." "That's Xiaolin Dragons to you!" Omi yelled.

"Ah, been promoted, have you?" Chase asked casually. "Well then, I think that this got a little more interesting." Long launched himself at us, as Chase tossed the wu in the air. "Omi, delta-five!" I shouted, which meant "Grab the wu!"

Omi obeyed, launching himself at Chase to get the wu. Wuya was still drooling, watching Long fight us. I dodged Long's oncoming charge, and Kim jumped in the air, flipping over him to come to me. "What do we do?" she asked. I realized that she wasn't waiting for an _answer_, she was waiting for _orders_.

"Go at him from the right" I whispered. "Clay, go at him from the left. I got the front."

We spread out, Kim and Clay charging at him from the sides, as I jumped at him from the front, punching his cheek. Kim and Clay each punched one of his sides, but Long didn't seem to mind, instead throwing Clay against one of the stone walls.

"Kim, watch yourself!" I hissed as Long whipped out a black sword and sliced at Kimiko's neck. Kim went into a backbend to avoid it, only to have the sword pass right over her, cutting off a lock of her hair. I jumped at him from the back, kicking him with such force that he fell into the beam of moonlight, hitting the rock.

Long growled, ready to burst out a threat only to stop dead. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Omi freeze mid battle with Chase. Omi stared at Long for a split second, before tears began to slowly spill down his cheeks and he whispered "Father."

There was silence for about a second, and then all action began again. Chase threw Omi into the rock wall, next to Clay, where he left an Omi sized indent. Long growled, and grabbed Kim by the waist, throwing her into the opposite rock wall, just inches from Wuya, who was still oogling. "Kim!" I cried, feeling fear turn my blood to ice. In a split second, I'd been thrown next to her, smashing into the wall.

Long chuckled softly, standing in front of me. "You make it seem all too easy." he laughed. I stared at him, putting all of my hatred toward Wuya, Chase, and now Long in that single look. He leaned down, so close to my face, that I could smell his foul breath. "Wuya and Chase have decided that they've had enough with you brats" he muttered. "They say that, they want to end you all for good...so that means, in a week time, we're to fight, to the death." He spat the last word, putting a bit of spit on my face.

I wiped it away, disgusted. "You'll...never win" I muttered weakly. Long chuckled again, and he said "Oh I think I will, little brat. And when I face you're little team in a week, I think that you'll be the first, to die." He kicked my stomach, and I keeled over. "See you in a week." he muttered. And then, he was gone. I saw Jack swoop down and take the wu from Chase.

"Let him go" Chase ordered, holding out his arm to Long. "I've got what I wanted." And they left.

I coughed again, fighting to not puke, only to fall back, exhausted. I clutched my stomach, feeling the pain start to seep in, more sharp and hurtful than before. Dojo, who had been hiding behind a rock for cover, immediately dashed over to me. "Hey kid, you alright?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. The others are unconscious. You might want to pick them up so that we can go home." Dojo nodded, scooting off to get Clay and Omi, morphing as he went.

Weakly, I stood up, wiping Long's spit from my face. I gently kneeled down and picked up Kim, carrying her over to Dojo. "How are we gonna keep these guys on?" I whispered. "That's what nets are for, my friend" Dojo responded, handing me a net to place Kim in.

I opened it, and gently place her in it. Dojo was fully morphed now, and had Clay and Omi bagged. "You'll have to hold on to them" Dojo informed me. I nodded. "I know."

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a wu. "Mikado Arm" I whispered. The wu wrapped itself around my arms, and I jumped onto Dojo, holding onto Clay, Omi, and Kim with no trouble at all. We flew out of the cave, and were soaring through the dawning sky, when I whispered "Dojo, there's going to be a war."

Dojo's head whirled in my direction. "In a week, from what Long told me." I paused, re-adjusting Clay and Omi. "He said that, Chase and Wuya want to get rid of us, so Long hired them to kill us. And...he says that he's going to kill me first." I swallowed, now finished.

Dojo was silent for a moment, before saying "What do we do?" I swallowed, mustering up all my courage before saying. "Accept his fight. I'm sure that the other villains that we've faced will be involved in this, but I can't be sure." Dojo nodded. "You guys are Xiaolin Dragons now" he stated thoughtfully. "I think that you guys can handle it." I nodded gratefully to him, smiling.

* * *

**Gah, don't expect chapters as long as this once I'm off vacation, I'm mainly updating so much because I'm SO BORED!! But I might be able to occupy my time with reading some reviews... (hint hint) ;) Blech, I'm a bit tired right now. It's late, and I don't have sugar in me. What a combination. 0.0**

**Anyway, I think this is the last time that I'll update till I get home (which is Tuesday, so I'm told) but if I feel up to it, I'll probably squeeze one more chapter in. **

**Okay guys, I'm about to fall asleep at the computer, so PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll update soon. **


	11. Omi's Past

**(cracks knuckles) Oke-Doke, here we go!** **By the way, does anyone know how to spell Oke-Doke properly? How exactly are you supposed to spell it? Sorry, random question...**

**Anyway, ALL questions shall be answered now, in this chapter!! Well...SOME of them anyway...:)**

**Enjoy, and, as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XS!! IT BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!!**

* * *

11

**Omi POV**

"What do you mean he's your father?!" Raimundo burst as we all sat in the meditating hall. I lowered my head in sadness, wishing that it weren't true. "It's true" I murmured, feeling the tears begin to seep into my eyes. I shut my eyes, wishing that I were not such a baby. "Would you care to explain?" Clay asked lightly, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "No" I replied, keeping my head lowered, "But I shall tell you anyway."

I raised my head, facing my three friends. Master Fung was sitting somewhere off to the side in a grave silence. I exhaled.

"I was born here, at the temple" I began. "Master Fung has been good friends with my mother, and had offered her and my father shelter from the rain the night that I'd been born. My Father, Long, as you know, claimed that he loved my mother and I with all of his heart." I scowled, the memories piercing me painfully. "But now I see that it was all lies.

"After the first few days of my infancy, I was taken home with my mother and father. My mother loved me. I knew that. I remember that she always played with me, and held me. She'd even picked out my name. Long didn't really seem to care for me. All he cared about was himself, and raising me to be as strong and as good of a fighter as he was."

Suddenly, my worst memory of all time hit me, washing over me freshly as though I'd just experienced it. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cover my ears, trying to block out the awful noises. But I didn't. I knew that I must not be weak, and I also must continue my story.

"One night, when I was six years old, my mother got into an argument with my father. I remember sitting in my room, next to the closed door, listening to them argue. They were arguing about me, my father declaring that something was wrong with me for I had not proved myself as worthy as himself. My mother strongly disagreed, declaring that I was gifted in my own talent, and that my father just couldn't see that. She called him awful names, and he shouted them back at her. Then, it turned ugly. My mother got so upset, that she threw a vase at my father. I remember hearing it smashing."

I shut my eyes. This was the worst part of all.

"I can still hear the thunder, and see the lightning flash as I heard my mother scream. And I cracked open the door, to find my father strangling my mother. I remember being frozen in terror, but nonetheless running to help my mother. I tried to drag Long off of her, but he wouldn't budge, remaining in the death hold around her neck. He just smacked his fist into my stomach and I hurtled backward, smashing into the wall.

"Long then took out a long knife and...and..." my voice broke off; I could feel my lip trembling. "He killed your mother?" Kimiko whispered, with horror, sickness, and sorrow spread thickly through her voice.

I lowered my head. "Yes. And then he advanced on me, to kill me too, but I thought quickly, and dashed out of his way, running out of the house and into the rain. I can still hear my pounding heart, and my father's retreating footsteps as he chased me. I came here, to the temple, where Master Fung took me in." I flashed a grateful glance at Master Fung. "But I didn't tell him, not anyone what happened that night. Only that I couldn't remember." I concluded my story by taking a deep breath and shutting my eyes.

There was a horrified silence.

"And your house?" Clay whispered. I shook my head. "I have never been there since." I swallowed.

Raimundo stood up, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, Omi" he whispered, bowing his head. I stood up too, and bowed to him. "It's alright, Raimundo. There is nothing to be sorry for." And then I exited the vault.

**Rai POV**

"Poor little Cheese ball" I muttered. I sat back down, next to Kim, and she patted my arm. "So that murderer is going to kill us in a week?" Clay whispered. I nodded my head. "That's what he said" I stated. "But I don't want to die!" Kimiko burst out. I raised my head to look at her, meeting her eyes, and whispered "I don't either."

"What should we do, Master Fung?" Clay asked. Master Fung raised his head, staring directly at me. "You should be asking Raimundo this, Young Monk. He _is_, after all, your leader. But I would suggest that you increase your training, and prepare yourselves. I fear that we may not all survive this battle." Master Fung turned and walked out of the temple.

I inhaled, and exhaled slowly, trying to think clearly.

This was all my fault. I was the leader, I wasn't supposed to let this happen to my team. I pursed my lips, shutting my eyes. "Raimundo?" Kim whispered, prodding my arm. I opened my eyes.

"I have to sleep on it" I responded, standing up. "For now, just do what Master Fung said. It seems the best choice."

**That Night...**

The thunder and lightning crackled outside as I sat on my mat. There were not lights on, except for a lit candle that sat on the floor next to me. It was my only source of light. The white lightning cracked through the sky as rain drummed on my window and thunder shook the temple. In front of me, lay a white, blank piece of parchment. I had an ink jar next to me, and a brush in my hand. Now, the only problem was to figure out what to say.

I'd already written one to Kim, for her eyes only. Knowing that this was going to break her heart made mine shatter into a million pieces. It'd taken me forever just to write the first word, and even that had been painful. But now, what I had to say now, to Master Fung and the others, made me grow cold and numb.

Finally, I managed to reach my hand down and stroke a few words. I wanted to stop, to slap myself in the face, and scream "This is stupid!" but I didn't. I kept writing, now that I was on a roll.

_You can't do this to yourself, Raimundo!_ one part of me said. **Sure I can**, I retorted to it. _Think of what this is doing to the others, to you! ...and to Kim_. I had no retort to this, and I didn't reply, but, somehow, I knew that I had to.

Long was coming after me, not them. It was because of me that Wuya and Chase had hired him, because I'd left them, and also because, in my first years as a monk, I betrayed Wuya. I was the leader, and like I said, I wasn't supposed to let this happen to my team. I figured that if I left, Wuya and Chase would come after me, or just attack the temple anyway. I was hoping for the first option.

My letter done, I rolled it up into a scroll. I hadn't bothered to put on my pajamas, so I was still dressed in my clothes. I took a backpack, and slung it across my shoulder, which had everything I needed in it. Then I picked up the scrolls and extinguished the candle. I set one scroll, the one meant for everyone, on the head of my bed.

The other, I took with me, out into the silent hallway.

I reached Kim's cubbie in maybe about ten seconds. She was sleeping peacefully, her black hair sprawled all over her pillow. She looked so pretty, it took me a second to walk in and gently set the scroll next to her head. She'd find it.

Then, slowly, I retreated, my footsteps not making any sound as they connected with the hard wood floor.

I walked around the temple, through the courtyard, until I reached the front arch. The rain was heavy, and had already plastered my hair against the sides of my head. My clothes were soaked, chilling me more than I already was.

My backpack was wet, but gained no weight.

I paused when I reached the arch. In front of me, the road stretched endlessly, through the country side, and eventually reaching a valley with a village in it. I turned my head, getting a last look at the temple. Even though I was still here, the training area seemed...emptier, I suppose. I wind was blowing toward the temple, as if begging me to stay.

Sadly, I turned away, and walked out of the temple, heading for the woods that surrounded the temple. I couldn't help but feel guilty. And I couldn't help thinking about how heart broken and depressed Kim would be when she read the letter. I tried not to think about it. But it just kept coming back to my mind, the words I wrote, over and over again.

_Kimiko, _

_I'm sorry. I couldn't face you with this. I know I'm breaking your heart, and mine as well. But I have to do this. Please understand that. _

_I'm going away, as in, leaving, forever. I don't think I'm ever coming back, not until Long, or Wuya and Chase for that matter, are dead. I'm putting you all in danger, with me being around. Long is just after __**me**__, Kimiko, not you guys. If I go away, he'll chase after me, or he might attack you guys anyway, but I __**really**__ hope it's the first option. _

_Like I said, I have to do this. Please don't come after me, don't try to follow me, just stay there. Fight, if you have to, and don't die...please. I couldn't stand it if you died, or any of you, for that matter. _

_I'm sorry, and I love you, Kimiko. _

**Rai**

I shook my head. I knew that I was just making things worse. I concentrated on how wet my clothes were getting now, and how I risked being killed by lightning in this weather. Heck, I concentrated on everything, **anything**, to make me forget what I had done.

* * *

**Well now, that was a bit on the short side, wasn't it? Oh noes, what's going on?! Rai is leaving?! Again!? And will Long attack!? What will happen!? The suspense is killing even meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sugar rushes are **_**EVIL**_**. **_**Pure**_** evil. **

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it. PLEASE REVIEW (cough) as usual...I'll update when I get home, which is tomorrow, whoot!! .**

**Hope you all enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	12. Gone

**Previously on Trapped...**

**Nah, jk! D I'm just happy that I got such good feedback for Ch. 10. I thought you guys would come chasing after me with pitchforks or something. (hides in a corner and whimpers in fear) DON'T HURT ME!!**

**xD**

**And I am SO SO SO **_**SO**_** freaking sorry that I haven't updated in a WHILE!! I've been busy, what with school starting soon (TT) and my summer almost over, I've been a **_**bit**_** lazy with updating. .**

**But I'm here now, and that's all that matters, right? :)**

**Anyway, onward with the story!! Please enjoy, and of course, reviews and pleasant feedback are welcome!! D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!! XS BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGENMENT IS INTENDED!!**

12

**Kim POV**

I read the letter again.

And again.

And again.

I couldn't believe it. My whole body felt numb, and I was so stunned by Rai's words that I didn't even feel the tears stream down my face, though I knew that they were there. They were staining the parchment, causing Rai's name to smear.

_**How could he do this?!**_

"How could he do this?" I whispered, repeating the line out loud.

Suddenly, a though occurred to me. I jumped up, running out of my cubbie even though I was still in my pajamas. I ran into Rai's room, praying that I was right, that it was all a practical joke. That would be expected of Rai.

I threw open the sliding door, nearly breaking it.

No one was in the room.

The pain that erupted in my chest was too much. I dashed into Rai's room, collapsing onto Rai's mat and I sobbed my guts out. _**HE WAS GONE!!**_

After maybe thirty seconds of my fit, I sat up, and slapped myself on the arm. Hard. The stinging hardly had an effect on me, considering how the pain that my recently-healed heart was radiating hurt a lot worse. But it caused me to stop crying.

I wiped my eyes, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a scroll on Rai's pillow. Immediately, hungry for more of an explanation that he'd given me in the letter, I tore it open, voraciously reading it.

The tears welled up again as I forced myself to read it. Once I'd finished, I re-read it, just to be sure that I wasn't being mistaken. I wasn't.

Angrily, I tossed the scroll to the side of me, onto the floor. I was angry, sad, confused, and completely hurt all at the same time. Rai was gone..._again_, but this time, it was of his own will.

That's where the guys found me, curled up in a ball on Rai's mat, my eyes unseeing. "Kimiko?" Omi asked. I didn't answer, just glanced at him. When I didn't answer, Omi dashed to my side and shook my shoulder. "Kimiko, are you hurt?!"

_In a way_ I thought to myself.

I shook my head. "He's gone" I whispered, fixing my eyes on Omi's. Omi stared at me for a second, but then his brain seemed to process what I'd said, and he immediately dashed from my side to the scroll lying on the floor. He took one look at the first words, and threw the scroll aside, to Clay, who was still standing in the doorway.

Clay caught it, opening it up and reading it fervently. His eyes widened with shock as he continued to read, and once he'd finished, he went over it a couple times to make sure that he hadn't been mistaken.

When he was positive that he'd read right, he set the scroll on the bed dresser and muttered, shaking his head "How could he do this?"

My thoughts exactly.

I pursed my lips. An agonizingly painful ache crept into my chest, surrounding my heart. The pain was so sharp, I felt like someone was ripping out my heart, filling it with pain and anger that made me want to scream out loud in confusion.

I stood up, not realizing what I was doing.

I walked out of the room, slowly at first, but as I reached the doorway, I'd begun to sprint. I ran around the corner, out into the hallway. I went down the hall, dashing into my cubbie.

I kneeled down on my mat, grabbing a bag from above my pillow. I opened random drawers from my small dresser, pulling out random clothes. I began stuffing the clothes into the bag, grabbing my hairbrush and deodorant, along with my favorite perfume and stuffing it on top.

Reaching under my pillow, I pulled out my emergency wu, the Star Hanabi, Arrow Sparrow, and Woozy Shooter, stuffing the Star and Shooter into the bag. I put the Arrow Sparrow into my pocket.

I closed the bag (or, knapsack is the proper name) and slung it across my back.

Omi and Clay were just now emerging from Rai's room, clearly realizing that I was doing something important. I walked down the hall, right past them, and turned the corner.

I found myself in the kitchen. I ran to the cupboard, grabbing about twenty two granola bars and stuffing them in a pocket in my bag. I grabbed a few water bottles and stuffed them in the bag as well.

Walking out of the kitchen, passing Omi and Clay again, I marched out of the building part of the temple, into the courtyard. The sunshine blinded me for a moment, but then it was covered by quickly-gathering clouds.

I walked straight through the courtyard, rounded a few corners, and came to the temple exit. I paused, taking a deep breath, and started toward the exit.

"Kimiko!"

Clay's hand grabbed my arm, holding me back. I spun around to face him, amazed at the anger and defiance that showed on my face.

Clay looked just as angry, and certainly just as defiant. "What the Hell are you doing?" he demanded.

I'd never seen Clay so mad. His blue, normally friendly eyes blazed with an anger that was unnatural for him. His face was scowling, and his hat was tipped back farther than normal.

I yanked my arm out of his grip, and lifted my chin. "What does it look like I'm doing?" I spat. "I'm going after him!"

Clay's eye widened. Omi's voice from behind Clay shouted "Have you found your marbles?!" "Lost your marbles" Clay muttered to Omi. "Whatever!" Omi hissed, coming to stand at Clay's side.

"Kimiko, you can not leave!"

"Watch me" I said murderously, turning around and throwing a look at Omi and Clay that clearly said _Just try to stop me_.

I took a few steps, but got held back again by both Omi and Clay. "Look!" I spat, my voice growing higher as I spoke and grew angrier. "I'll be back before Long attacks, okay?! I just want to look for him! I can look after myself; I'm not an innocent little girl who has to be taken care of all the time by her friends!"

I broke away from their grip again, and left them standing there, as the rain began to fall, and the thunder started to boom. As I reached the gate, I heard Clay approaching me again, but Omi apparently grabbed him, because he whispered "Let her go. She can take care of herself."

And, just like Rai the previous night, I slipped away into the undergrowth, in the cold, unmerciful rain.

**Okay, that was...short...o.O**

**I'm sorry! :( Please forgive me! xDDD**

**Seriously, I'm very sorry that it's so short! But the good stuff is coming up, and I want to make it as good as I possibly can. :) I can't wait to get feedback for what I have in mind...**

**Okay, so, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite the shortness, and as usual, PLEASE REVIEW!! **


	13. Found

**First off, I would like to thank every single ONE of my reviewers for all of the feedback you guys give me every time I update!! D Thanks so much you guys, I LOVE reading your reviews!!  
Secondly, I am so TERRIBLY sorry that I have not been updating as much lately. I've been extremely occupied in my movie making over on YouTube, and since it's almost the end of my summer, I've been VERY active and busy with my friends and stuff. So, I'm sorry guys, please forgive me. :D**

**Now then, the next few chapters will be the last (D:), and I will not update for a while, because I will be working on the next few chapters, which I hope you will find epic by the way. :D**

**Anyway, PLEASE enjoy the chapter! I swear, this will probably be the last short chapter I write in this story. Well, maybe the next chapter, but then it's all LONG. :D Hooray...**

**Anyway, enjoy pleases!! D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, BESIDES THE IDEA!! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGENMENT IS INTENDED!!**

* * *

13

**Rai POV**

When the sun was high in the sky, I was still walking.

I don't know how far I'd walked, but I knew that I'd come far enough from the temple for the others to be safe enough, if Long didn't attack them anyway.

I knew that Kimiko and the others would have found the scrolls by now. I wondered how Kimiko would have reacted, but then cringed away from it. Kimiko would probably want to kill me. Oh well, let her feel that way. This was for everyone's good.

I stopped when I reached a clearing with a small pond in it. I knelt by it, washing off my face, letting the cool water drip down my neck.

I walked away, to the base of a weeping willow. The lagging green stems made a shelter. The base was cool, and I couldn't resist shutting my eyes for just a few minutes...

"Rai."

My eyes flew open, and I sat straight up. The moon was high in the sky, casting silver light around the clearing. And, standing next to the water, illuminated in the moonlight, was Kim.

Her hair had fallen out of its normal pig tails, and now hung all over her face. Her eyes had deep shadows under them, like she'd been walking all day and night. But to me, she still looked pretty, even though her blue eyes were sparkling with an intense anger.

At first, I thought I was hallucinating. But then I thought, it was like Kimiko, to come after me like this.

I stood up, leaving my bag where it was. I wanted to run to her and hug her, just to be sure that she was real. But Kim didn't show any sign that she wanted this. All she did was stare at me, the anger in her eyes growing more intense.

Suddenly, the anger vanished, and replacing it, was relief. She ran to me, and threw her arms around me, crying "I never thought I'd see you again!" As suddenly as it had happened, she pulled away, backing away from me a few inches and placing her hands on her hips. The anger was back.

"Raimundo Pedroso!" she screamed. "Do you have any freaking idea how worried I've been!? The others are worried too! How could you leave us like that?! Especially when we're only five days away from a battle! I shouldn't have even hugged you! You..."

Her voice trailed off and her eyes stared at the ground, as though she were trying to think of what else to say.

"I'm sorry Kim" I mumbled, shuffling my feet and feeling like an idiot.

"You damn well be!" Kim whispered angrily, although her voice had softened. She looked back at me, her eyes soft. "I think I know how to show how I feel" she whispered, her eyes glistening with love as she looked at me.

She raised her hand.

And brought it full force across my cheek.

"Ow!" I shouted, immediately lifting my hand to my cheek as the stinging spread.

"That's for leaving!" Kim hissed. Her gaze softened again. "Now then..."

She hugged me, tightly. "I was so worried about you, I thought that you'd died!" she blabbered into my chest.

I was really at a loss for what to say. When your girlfriend yells at you, looks like she's about to kiss you, slaps you, and then hugs you, you tend to be at a loss for what to say. But I hugged her back, the empty void that had filled my chest for the past twenty four hours vanishing like dew.

"I'm glad you're safe" she whispered.

She pulled away from me, looking at me. Her face broke out into a wide, happy smile as she said "Let's go home."

* * *

"Raimundo Pedroso!" Omi yelled, marching up to me the second we walked through the gates. "Have you any idea how worried we've been!?"

I couldn't help grinning. Omi had always looked a little funny when he was mad. "Only a whole lot?" I guessed.

"Much more than that, partner" Clay said, coming up behind Omi. "We've been up all night, waiting for you."

I bit my lip, looking at the ground despairingly. "Sorry" I muttered.

"You should be" Kimiko threw in. "What were you thinking, Rai!?"

"I thought that I had been a terrible leader, and that they were only after me, not you guys."

It sounded so stupid when it came out of my mouth.

"Well, at least you were thinking of us" Kim murmured.

Omi's face grew less red.

Clay clapped his hands together. "Well now!" he exclaimed. "I'm ready for breakfast, and then I think we should start planning how we're going to defeat these varmints, don't you?"

My face worked its way into a wide grin. "I think that's an excellent idea."

* * *

**Okay, so I lied. This isn't a very long chapter, and it was extremely awful. xP Jeez, I hated how this came out...**

**But at least I'm updating, right? The next chapters are going to be long. Yesh yesh, I know I've said that before, but I mean it this time. xD **

**So, um, I hope that you guys don't mind me taking so long...I want the ending to be EPIC. :) **

**So please review, despite how awful and short this chapter was, and thank you for reading!! .**


	14. Prelude

**ZOMG I AM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS!!  
I've been caught up in my movie making over on YouTube, because I got new effects and...such... (cough cough)**

**But I sat down at my computer today and realized I had nothing to do, so I said to myself "Sara, you can't put it off any longer. You need to reveal the ending to your story." And that's what I did. **

**After this, there will be only one or two more chapters to go. I will publish more XS fics, but there will not be a sequel to this. :(**

**Just out of curiosity, have you guys guessed what's going to happen yet? :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!! IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGENMENT IS INTENDED!!**

14

**Rai POV**

"Rai, your right!" Kim shouted at me.

The wind whistled in my ears from running. I swerved on my heels to my left, kicking up dust clouds. A disc whizzed past my ear. I began to lose my balance as another disc came hurling at my feet. I jumped in the air, flipping over the disc and landing on my feet, beginning my run forward again.

Clay flipped over me, to a dummy that was shooting discs, and trapped it in an iron cave of rocks. Omi threw water on it and iced it over, so that the discs wouldn't be able to get out.

The dummy I was going after stood in front of me. Discs came at me from all sides, and I easily dodged them, also deflecting some with my sword. I heard a satisfactory _**BOOM**_ behind me, as Kim blew up three dummies at once.

I charged, yelling, and sliced the dummy straight in half with the Blade of the Nebula.

Around us, the clearing was left burning as we all met up in the center, slapping high fives.

"Well done, young monks" Master Fung spoke from the shadows, rising from where he'd been sitting. "I believe that you all are ready for tomorrow." Master Fung waved his hand at the clearing around us. "Now, if you please, clean this up."

Then he walked away into the temple.

Omi swooped the clearing clean in a single swipe of his arm, sending a wave of blue sweeping through the clearing, cleaning up the discs and dummies while putting out the fire.

He folded his hands into the arms of his robes, closing his eyes and nodding satisfactorily.

I grinned.

Clay plopped down, sitting next to Omi, as I seated myself between Omi and Kim.

"Well that was surprisingly easy" Clay joked.

Omi's eyebrow twitched.

I poked Omi. "Hey Cheeseball, what are you doing?"

Omi sat down, keeping his eyes shut. His brow furrowed in annoyance. "I am meditating" he answered. "Tomorrow is Doomsday. You should be doing the same thing."

I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't call it Doomsday" I said.

"Omi has a fair point, Rai" Kim pointed out quietly. Clay nodded. I sighed, laying down onto my back and looking at the clouds.

"You guys worry too much. We all know we're going to win."

"Do not be so arrogant, Raimundo" Omi murmured. "There is always a chance for failure." I stuck my tongue out.

Kim blew her bangs out of her eyes. "You're too cocky, do you know that?" she asked me. I shut my eyes, smirking. "I was fairly aware of that. Why, does it bug you?"

"Very much."

"Fine, then I won't stop."

Kim huffed in annoyance.

"Are you two going to stop your bickering, or shall we go eat dinner?" Omi asked us, annoyed.

I was up in maybe a second flat.

"Let's go!" I shouted, already running toward the temple.

* * *

None of us slept that night, or ate much at dinner. The few precious hours we had before the fighting began was filled with our anxiety and nervousness. Of course, none of us would admit it. We just let it hang in the air, so to speak.

After dinner, in the game room, Clay and Omi played Guitar Hero halfheartedly, while I sat on the couch with Kim, holding her hand. I could feel her shaking with nerves.

Omi sighed and took off the plastic guitar. He turned to Clay and said "You win tonight", dug into his pocket, and handed Clay an action figure. Clay winked at him, halfheartedly. "Thanks lil' buddy." He patted Omi on the head.

Omi turned and began to walk out of the room. "Goodnight, my friends" he said. "Tomorrow is Doomsday." And he left.

"What a cheery goodbye" I muttered sarcastically. Kim smiled.

"I'm gonna hit the sack too" Clay murmured, stretching and shutting off Guitar Hero. "See ya'll in the morning. And remember..." He turned around, grinning, and said in a perfect impression of Omi "Tomorrow is Doomsday."

Kim laughed. I smirked. Clay left.

Kim faced me. "We should go to bed too" she said. I nodded once and stood up off the couch, helping her up.

As we walked out of the game room, I asked her "Kim, what do you think it going to happen tomorrow?"

Kim inhaled deeply. "I'm not sure" she admitted. "It's a fifty, fifty chance really." "Do you think we'll win?"

She was silent.

"I didn't think so. Let me ask you this. Do you think we'll survive?"

Kim turned around and faced me. "What's this about, Rai?" she asked, sighing and rolling her eyes. "Don't tell me you're going to make this more dramatic than it already is." I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "No..." I answered. "It's just that...a few months ago, I had a dream. I dreamed that the temple was burning, and that Wuya and Chase were dominating it. We all were fighting, and then suddenly, it all changed and I found myself in the aftermath. I couldn't find you guys.

"As I went out looking, I found Clay and Omi, and they were...dead." I swallowed. "Then I found you. You were mostly dead, but still somewhat alive. As I held you...you...you died in my arms, and I don't want that to happen tomorrow."

I could feel my face heating as I told her this, the dream, in this much detail. I looked at my shuffling feet and wouldn't meet her gaze.

This whole time, Kim had listened to me silently. Now, she took a deep breath and said "That won't happen, Rai. Look, we're fully trained Dragons, and I think that we can handle anything. Let those creeps get a load of us tomorrow. Then we'll see who dies."

She took my hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling at me. I realized that we'd reached the cubbies. I could hear everybody snoring except for her and me. "Goodnight, Rai" Kim said. She stood on her tip toes and kissed me and then retreated into her cubbie.

"Night Kim" I sighed.

* * *

As I said, none of us slept that night. I couldn't fall asleep, and when I did, it was filled with nightmares, images of my friends dead, the temple burned, Wuya laughing and Long glaring menacingly...

Too soon, I heard the birds chirping outside my window. Early morning sunshine spilled through my window. I lay in bed for a few more minutes, absorbing these moments. This might be my last morning _alive_.

Breakfast was quiet, as we tried to choke down our eggs. I didn't touch mine, knowing that if I tried I would just puke it up in a matter of minutes. Omi wasn't eating either. Instead he was staring at the flower pot on the table like he wanted to punch it.

When Clay and Kim were done eating and the dishes were done, we all sat at the table again, waiting for orders from Master Fung. "Omi?" Clay asked, nudging his shoulder. Omi snarled angrily. "I'm going to kick his _ass_" he muttered. "He killed my mom. So now he dies."

Omi was silent after that.

"It's alright, Cheeseball" I said. "They're all going to die."

Omi just nodded once, still staring furiously at the flowerpot.

Master Fung walked in a few moments later. "Come with me" he said. "I have something for you all."

We all followed Master Fung down the hallway, to his study, where none of us had ever been in. It was a large room, with fountains everywhere and a desk where Master Fung worked. On the desk, he had a calendar that had cheap little fortune cookie sayings on it. "Ha, I knew it!" I shouted, pointing to the calendar.

Master Fung crossed the room, to the back, where a wardrobe stood. He opened it up, and inside, where six gleaming suits of armor.  
Now, they weren't like the kind from medieval times, but they were the kind that ancient Chinese Warriors would wear when they went off to war. At each side were swords made of black steel.

"This is ancient Chinese armor" Master Fung said. "They were worn by the first Xiaolin Dragons of the temple, when they went off to war to defeat Wuya. Now, they are yours."

He took down the first pair and handed it to Clay. "This was made specifically for the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth. It has special powers, so that your earth bending will be greater than you've ever known." Clay nodded.

Master Fung took down the second pair and handed it to Omi. "Omi, this is yours, made specifically for your element. Your armor is cold proof, so you can make your water as many degrees below zero as your body can possibly make it. It's also fire proof. All of these are."

Omi bowed and accepted the suit.

Master Fung handed Kimiko hers. "This suit was not made for a woman" he told her. "But, I think you'll make it fit." I bit my lip to keep from snickering. Kimiko's face was beet red. Master Fung continued, "As I've said, all the suits are fireproof. So you should have no trouble with your fire bending." Kimiko, still red, took the armor and looked at the ground.

Then Master Fung handed me mine. It was made of slick, black steel, with flame red stripes along the sides. "This one was made specifically for the leader" Fung said, "As you could probably tell. It is heavier than the others, and twice as powerful. And you shouldn't be knocked back by any strong spurts of wind you produce."

I nodded and accepted the armor. It was maybe fifteen pounds easy.

"Master, what are the other two for?" I asked. Master Fung raised an eyebrow and turned back to the wardrobe. "Oh, those? Those are for Dojo and I. We are coming with you to the battle."

"Each set of armor has a special pocket for Shen Gon Wu, and it comes with leather gloves, to help you grip your swords better. Go ahead, put it on."

I slipped on the gloves first. They tied at the wrists and came up to my knuckles. I put on the top piece of armor, and immediately felt its weight on my shoulders. It was thin, and it matched my clothes. I slipped on the leg pads as well. I felt like I was six years old again and my mom was teaching me how to ride on rollerblades.

Kim was struggling with the strap on her back. I buckled it for her. I agreed with what Master Fung had said; it was not made for a woman. But it was the third smallest of the six sets of armor and it fit her well.

Master Fung and Dojo had slipped on their armor too. Dojo tossed us each a bag of wu, and I slipped it into the side pocket next to my sword.

Master Fung faced us. He looked each of us over, his gaze lingering on me and Omi for a second longer than everyone else. "Young monks" he began. "You've all grown so much. I remember the first time all of your came here, or more of, you three." He nodded to Kim, Clay, and me. "I've watched all of your training progress" he continued, now referring to all of us, "I've watched you become dragons. And through all the hardships you've faced together, you've still remained together, through everything..._recent_, and everything in the past. I think that no matter whatever happens today, you'll still be together, forever. I know that probably sounds...dumb, to you kids, but that's how I feel. I think that you'll all do wonderful today. Good luck, my monks." He stepped back into the shadows. "I need to do a ritual with the monks. I shall meet you there on the battle field."

We all turned around and exited his study, Kim and I lagging behind by a few steps. I swallowed, my stomach knotting at the prospect of what was about to happen to us. I was conscious of Kim holding my hand, squeezing it tightly.

I took a deep breath.

"Kim" I said. Kim faced me, and the instant I saw her eyes, I attacked her, holding her close to me and kissing her. I felt her surprise. It lasted six seconds, but for those precious seconds, her lips were pressed to mine, and I forgot my name, forgot everything, and all there was was Kim and her flower scent.

I pulled away from her.

She had had her eyes shut and she opened them after I pulled away from her. "What was that for?" she asked, not upset, but surprised, dazed, happy. I swallowed again. "Please, don't die." I murmured to her.

Kim smiled and punched me gently on the arm. "I'm not going to. Don't worry."

We ran a little to catch up with Omi and Clay.

Outside, Dojo was already morphed. "Master Fung said to make a few pit stops" he said as we climbed on.

"And why would that be?" I asked. "He said we need more allies, so we're picking them up."

We took to the skies and before I knew it, we were in New York City, in a back alley. "Jermiane!" Omi cried, hopping off Dojo and running to Jermaine to give him a high five. "Wazzup my buddy?" Jermaine asked, grinning.

He'd grown quite a bit since I'd last seen him; now he was almost as tall as Clay, but so was I.

"Hey man" I said, touching knuckles with him as he climbed onto Dojo. "What's up?"

"Nothin', just ready to kick some Heylin butt, that's all!" Jermaine responded, his grin growing wider. "Great answer" I told him.

When we landed again, we were in Texas, in a desert. To my left, stood four biker chicks, leaning against some motorcycles and chewing some bubble gum.

"Jessie!" Clay shouted, waving at his sister. "Hey big bro!" Jessie called, waving back and motioning for her biker chicks to hop onto Dojo. "How's it going?" "It's fine, how's pa?" Clay asked. "Aw, he's great. He says he wants you guys to stop by sometime soon, especially Omi." Jessie's gaze flashed to Omi and she flashed him a pair of white teeth. "Apparently ol' Bessie's taken a liking to you." Omi flushed in delight.

Then we were on our way again, flying through the sky back to China. "Hey, Dojo, where is this battle anyway?" Jermaine spoke up. "Chase's palace, where else?" Dojo responded, concentrating on not getting lost. My knuckles clenched at the memories of that place. Kim touched my hand and held it. I could tell she would want nothing more than to just forget all this, blow it off, and kiss me on the cheek.

After what seemed like too early, we reached Chase's palace. Dojo landed behind the castle. The bikers, Jermaine, and Dojo went to the sides to give us backup when the battle started. Us four walked around to the front, where the doors stood open.

When were almost to the front, I stopped the group for a few seconds to say "Please, nobody die. I've come too really like you guys, and I don't know what I would do without any of you. So please, don't die." Everyone nodded.

Kim took my hand and when Clay and Omi weren't looking kissed me on the cheek and whispered "I love you Rai."

We walked around to the front, where the doors were spread wide open. We walked up the stairs and stopped in the doorway. Inside were all of the villains that we'd ever faced in our entire lives. I could see Chase, Wuya, Long, and Jack in the front, all grinning menacingly.

"Ah, so you've decided to show up" Long murmured, intrigued. "How interesting. It's such a shame that you'll all be dead within the hour." I snarled, baring my teeth as we all got into a fighting position. "Take that back and we'll go easy on you!" I spat. "No thanks" Long said, smiling evilly. "I prefer to play with my food before I eat it." He snapped his teeth.

The villains tensed too and there was a moment of silence. "Give it up, Xiaolin Dragons!" Wuya shouted. "We're warning you! Leave and we might let you live!" "We're not going to run, Wuya" I said, taking Kim's hand. "This is what it's led up to since the day we met. We're not going to run."

"Then prepare to die!!" Chase shouted, morphing into his dragon form. "Prepare to die!!" echoed the other villains.

And then, as one, the four of us gave battle cries and charged at the villains, prepared for life or possibly death.

**I know, I AM pure evil, aren't I? Leaving you all hanging like that! MUHAHAHAHAHA!! I hope that that chapter satisfied you guys. I've decided that there will be two more chapters in this fic. :( It appears that our story is coming to a close. Ah well. I hope you all enjoyed, this took up most of my day. xD  
PLEASE REVIEW EVERYBODY!! I LIKE FEELING SPECIAL!! xD**


	15. The Battle

**Warning: Violence is in this chapter. If you have a problem with blood, or anything related, I suggest you don't read this. Feel free to skip to the next chapter, if it's up. Please note the CHARACTER DEATH in the description. ;D**

**Holy craaaaaaaap, this was hard to write! As you may have noticed, fight scenes aren't my specialty. ;) That's why I took so long on this xDDD. **

**Aw man, I can't believe this fic is almost over. :( Let me take this opportunity to thank every single **_**ONE**_** of my reviewers and alerters. You guys were the reason I kept the fic going, and in a way, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you so much!! :) **

**As I've said before, there will, unfortunately, be NO sequel, but more XS fics will be added definitely, though I might not get to them right away. I still have a Maximum Ride fic to finish, and there's two others (one XS) that I've been wanting to do for a while...**

**Anyways, kick back, relax, and enjoy this long, action-packed chapter. I can't wait for your feedback on this one. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!! IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WB!! THIS FIC IS PURELY FAN MADE AND NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGENMENT IS INTENDED!!**

15

**Rai POV**

As we charged at the villains and they got into battle position, all I heard was the blood pounding in my ears and the war cries of my companions. My fist gripped the Blade of the Nebula tightly, as though it were my lifeline.

The rain began to pour as we smashed into the opposite side in a mass of slicing, dodging, and shouting. We all knew we probably had no chance of winning, nonetheless getting out alive, but we fought like hell, as though there was nothing else in the world that meant so much to us.

As I caught Jack Spicer on the arm (who screamed and ran away, shouting for his Jack Bots), I felt someone barrel into my back. I landed on my face, but I rolled over, shaking off whoever had landed on me and skidded a few inches before jumping to my feet.

It was Katnappe. She hopped to her feet, hissing and trying to claw at my face with her unnaturally sharp fingernails. I dodged out of the way of her mini-kitties, taking out one or two as I did, and ran at her, managing to cut her a little bit on the wrist. She hissed at me, baring her pointed teeth, and came back at me, this time as furious as a cat that had been doused in water. I saw my opportunity as her position was revealed.

She was jumping through the air with her arms outstretched so that she resembled Superman. I bent back so far that I fell to the ground, kicked out my legs, and rolled backwards into a summersault. My feet smashed into her stomach, leaving sneaker imprints on her suit. Katnappe yelped and went flying, smashing head on into the wall and falling unconscious.

A white hot pain slashed across my back neck and the smell of singed hair filled the air. I yelped, falling forward and twirling around to see Wuya standing over me with her hands ignited in a green light. I let my fingers lightly brush my neck, and felt no hair there, only bare, raw skin.

I shook my head, trying to clear the pain away without success and dodged out of the way as Wuya shot another fireball. I reached into my pocket and whipped out a random wu.

"Woozy shooter!" I shouted.

The stream of pink shot at Wuya, but she dodged out of the way and instead the wu magic hit Tubbi Mora in the back of his head. He started waddling around with his tongue hanging out, drooling. Omi smashed his feet into Tubbi Mora's head and Tubbi Mora fell down, causing the ground to shake violently.

Wuya took advantage of my momentary distraction and jumped on top of me, holding a dagger to my throat. Her fang-like teeth and green eyes glittered in the flashes of lightning. She licked her lips, almost hungrily, and started to apply pressure to the blade...

There was a flash of black and red as Clay barreled into Wuya's side, sending her sprawling. I caught a glimpse of him as he jumped over me.

Clay wasn't too badly beat up...yet. A piece of his shoulder armor dangled out of place and he had a fat lip and a black eye. He winked at me as he ran by, after Wuya.

I seized the opportunity to take a quick 360. I pointed the Sword the Storm to the ground and said its name. The sword shot out a jet of wind, sending me flying upward into the air. I quickly pocketed the sword, falling a few inches, before holding my hands in the air so that I looked like I held a ball. The jet of wind formed to a funnel, circling around my waist and holding me in the air.

I turned my head in all directions, surveying below.

Clay was locked in combat with Wuya, attacking her with a few roundhouse kicks. Omi was all the way at the other end of the palace, fighting with Long, supporting a sprained arm, from the looks of it. It only appeared to anger him more; even from here I could see the blood in his eyes. A sharp, temporary feeling of pride flashed through me for the Cheeseball...Only for a second.

My eyes scanned furiously for the short, black-haired girl that sent the shivers rushing down my spine. In my desperate glances, I saw Jermaine fighting with a few jackbots. Jessie was right along next to him, whipping out the Lasso Boa-Boa and twirling it around the Chase cats who had been about to attack her.

I saw Kim, finally, grasping her left arm, with tears pouring down her cheeks. Chase was grinning evilly a few feet away, in his dragon form. With a shock of alarm, I realized that blood seeped through Kim's fingers. Just as I was about to go help her, Kim's head snapped up, a wide grin spread across her face, all the way to her ears. She released her bleeding arm and charged at Chase.

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Kim had always been the one for acts.

Suddenly, I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I felt the wind beneath me collapse in a sudden sweep of movement, and my body freefell through the air.

My first reaction was '_What the hell',_ but then I saw Wuya grinning beneath me, ready for more. Her hands were ignited, and with a jolt, I realized she'd penetrated the funnel.

_Think, you've got to think, _I yelled in my head. But I was too late.

My body smashed into the ground. Even with the armor on, the pain was immediate, shaking my body all over. I gritted my teeth, realizing I was unable to move. _Come on, get up!_

My body wouldn't respond.

Wuya launched herself at me, growling.

_Come on, get up, you stupid, idiotic-_

Apparently, my body responds to insults.

I rolled out of the way a second before Wuya landed at the spot I'd been at. She cried out in surprise, crashing face-first into the concrete. I flinched. _That_ had to hurt.

She snarled, jumping up and clutching her nose. Blood dropped onto the ground.

Wuya ripped out a sword, coming at me again. I drew mine, sidestepping her attack and attempting to hit her in the back. Wuya was smarter than that and sidestepped that attack, whirling around and colliding her sword with mine. Her hand still clutched her bleeding nose.

I broke the connection, slicing my sword at her stomach. Wuya hissed at me, sliding backward to avoid it. I grunted in annoyance.

She attacked me again, this time coming for my chest. I held up my sword, blocking the blow. The sword vibrated, sending shivers up my arm. It knocked me temporarily breathless, and Wuya knew it. She seized her opportunity, sliding her sword across my arm.

I hissed, feeling the sword rip through my Xiaolin robes like butter. The blade cut my skin, burning, stinging. The pain made me want to hurt her just as badly.

I shook out of my trance, glaring at Wuya. She shrugged and just gave me an evil grin. I came at her in a fit of rage, snarling.

She slid out of my way and landed a blow with the handle of her sword on my chest. The breath left me, but I whirled around and handled her in the chest too. Wuya gasped and I jumped on the chance, aiming at her chest. I missed, somehow, and ended up cutting her cheek, just as she had my arm.

Wuya howled her hand flying to her cheek.

I could see blood in her eyes and she jumped at me again, her sword outstretched. I saw where she aimed; my chest. Knowing I was an inch from death, my body reacted on a primitive instinct, sliding out my sword in front of me, and as she came at me, plunging it into her chest.

Wuya collapsed immediately, the breath leaving her, her eyes blank. My breath caught in my throat and a sense of dread crept up on me as I realized that I'd killed her. I pulled the sword out, watching her drop. I swallowed, feeling sick to my stomach, feeling the blood from my arm drop to the ground.

_What had I done?_

I looked at the bloody sword and dropped it. No...No I hadn't...

That's when I heard Kim scream.

Alarm immediately knocking me out of my trance, I whirled around, seeing Long towering over Kim. Omi lay a few feet away, next to the cracked wall, knocked out. Blood dripped from his nose. I screamed "Leave her alone!" and grabbed my sword from the ground, running at Long.

Long turned in my direction, grinning his evil grin that now haunted my dreams, turned back to Kim, and stabbed her with his sword in the chest.

I stopped.

My heartbeat sounded in my ears. My eyes were locked onto Kim's, who stared at me with an expression that clearly said _Help me_.

Long pulled the sword out of her, laughing a loud, evil, hysterical laugh. Kim dropped like a stone, hitting the ground hard. I saw her eyes close.

The agony was instantaneous, ripping through my heart more painful than any sword or bullet. All my eyes saw through the tears was Kim, lying there, helpless, bloody, and unmoving. I was unable to breathe, to think, to accept the matter that Kim wasn't getting up and fighting back...

It was then that I felt the fury. The aching, powerful fury that accompanied my sorrow, building up in my chest, as the tears poured out of my eyes. It had been _him_ who killed her. _Him_.

He would pay.

My agony came out in one simple shout as my sword raised and a jet of powerful wind shot out from behind me, sending me rocketing forward, into Long. Swear words poured out of my mouth as I attacked him, determined to hurt him as much as he had me...as much as he'd hurt Kim. I managed to cut him on the stomach, not deeply, but enough to make him hiss in pain. He still clutched his bloody sword, the sword that had killed Kim, and attacked me with it.

He cut my cheek, like I had Wuya's, and my blood poured all over my armor. I gritted my teeth, fighting the pain, and fought back. I heard Kim groan in pain.

_She wasn't dead!_

This made me fought harder, stronger. I had to get to Kim.

I snarled as Long dodged my blow and cut me on the arm, where Wuya had cut me earlier. The cut deepened. This was a cut that would need stitches. I growled lowly, the sound coming from deep in my throat.

My sword flashed through the air, colliding with Long's. He fought back expertly, his expression apathetic. He seemed bored out of his mind.

Well, I would give him something to be bored about.

He aimed his sword at my chest and I jumped into the air, tucking into a ball and soaring over his head. I didn't have a plan, and the primitive instinct took over again as I landed behind him.

The adrenaline poured through my body as I stabbed Long in the back, sending him sprawling, face first, into the dirt.

"No!"

A heavy blow hit me in the back, sending me flying across the room, smashing into the wall. My body fell limp to the ground and the room swirled dizzily around me.

I could make out Chase's shape towering over me. He was laughing. "Did you think you were going to get out of this alive, Dragon?" he chuckled, "That just because you've killed my accomplices, that you'd won. Huh, you were wrong." He raised his sword. "It's nothing against you, Raimundo. It's just the way the world works." He brought down his sword.

A flash of yellow smashed into Chase, sending Chase flying all the way to the other side of the room. He crashed into a marble pillar, falling to the ground just like me.

Omi pursued him, jumping onto Chase's back and, literally, beating the crap out of him. He jabbed quickly at all the pressure points I could identify, punching Chase's body anywhere he could reach. "You shall not hurt Raimundo!" he screeched.

All this had happened in a few seconds, and a sharp, intense pain broke through my amazement.

Chase's sword had fallen away from me, but the handle had slammed into my ankle, right at the bone. The bone was shattered, my ankle sprained. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.

I realized that blood was everywhere, all around me. Feeling my cheek, I felt that the cut was deeper than I'd expected. The cut on my arm didn't help, and the several other cuts and bruises just added to the intense pain that encircled my body.

The pain wasn't just physical either.

I lifted my head weakly, feeling it clear a little bit. Kim still lay on the ground, blood all over her. The pain in my chest hit me again, and gasped for air.

Gently, I pushed myself to my feet.

My weight hit my sprained ankle and I hissed, swearing loudly. The cut on my arm stung severely and I clutched it with my right hand. The blood seeped thickly through my fingers and I gritted my teeth, biting my tongue so hard that it bled.

And, painfully, I started to limp toward Kim.

**OH NOES!! NO, NOT KIMI!! PLEASE KIMI, LIVE!! **

**xDDD**

**Sorry for the gore, and the drama. And the wait. But I hope you enjoyed it all the same. You guys know how much I like reviews, so, please, review!! I won't write next chapter till I get some major feedback!! **

**Anyways, ending with a threat, I hope you enjoyed. Please review!! :)**


	16. Already Over

**Oh noes!! The last chapter!! D: (cries) Man, I've come to LOVE this fic!! Ah well, every beginning has to have an end, doesn't it? :( I hope that everyone has enjoyed reading this, and again, I thank every single one of the people who have reviewed, faved, and alerted. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS MY BEST FIC YET!! SERIOUSLY GUYS, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU ALL MEAN TO ME!! :) **

**Thank you so much. ;D**

**Alright guys, this is goodbye for the moment, until I can get into another fic mood and start a new one. Goodbye for now, thank you all. :)**

**Enjoy this last chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN; IT BELONGS TO CHRISTY HUE, CARTOON NETWORK, AND WARNER BROS!! NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED!!**

16

**Rai POV**

The pain engulfed my body, both physical and mental, as I limped weakly toward Kimiko. She lay in front of me, unmoving, only very faintly breathing. Blood surrounded her, staining her armor.

My right hand clutched my left arm, which spouted dark red blood from a cut above my elbow. The pain traced along my arm, springing to the rest of me. My sprained ankle somehow supported my weight, though it hurt like hell as I walked towards her.

I reached Kim, dropping to my knees next to her. I took her in my arms, looking down at her. I brushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes, wiping the blood off her face with my sleeve.

Her eyelids fluttered. "Rai..." she murmured. I pushed my index finger to her lips. "Shh, you're okay. You're going to be fine." I said it even though I knew she wasn't going to be, however much I didn't want to believe it.

The faintest smile crossed her lips and she shook her head weakly. "Ah Rai, you were always the one to try to lie to yourself."

I swallowed, feeling the tears start to come. I was reminded of my mother dying, and I'd never wanted Kimiko to go like this, not as cruelly as my mother had. My hand brushed her cheek, brushing away the dried blood. Her hand brushed my cheek in turn, lightly brushing the stinging cut along my cheek.

A strange rush of emotion rushed over me, agony, anguish, sadness, and fury all mixed together. I swallowed harder, desperate to get a grip on myself.

I noticed her breathing was slowing.

"Kim...you can't" I choked out. "Please...stay. I _need_ you Kimiko. I love you."

Her eyes were fluttering shut. I pursed my lips, choking back sobs, causing my throat to hurt and burn as though it were on fire. "Kimiko..."

When it came out, her voice was a single rush of air, her lips barely moving, just barely forming the words. "Love you...Rai..."

I knew she was gone as my fingers brushed her lips and I didn't feel any breath emitting from her mouth. My throat was on fire, and I released the tears, letting a few sobs escape my throat.

My heart snapped in two, part of it going with Kim.

The pain was immediate, sending sharp flashes of pain all over me, up and down my arms and legs. My heart was screaming and crying for Kimiko, begging her to come back, though my lips wouldn't form the words.

Somehow, God knows how, the glass roof had been smashed, letting the rain from outside spill in. The rain drops landed all over her, washing away any blood that wasn't dried yet. The rain seeped into the corner of her eyes, making it look as though she were crying too.

I held her body against my chest, resting my head on top of hers, smelling her hair and trying to picture she wasn't dead, just unconscious. My brain did this willingly, though it and I knew full well that the pain would become ever worse. I didn't care. I wanted to be with Kim again. Suddenly, my sprained ankle didn't seem like such a big deal.

"Raimundo."

Omi was standing behind me, unblinking, stock still, staring at Kim and me. His brain couldn't quite process what he was seeing, his brain also not believing Kimiko was dead.

I let out a shaking exhale, feeling my lips quiver with the effort. Gently, I stood up, expecting myself to hiss as the pain from my ankle caught up with the rest of me, even though I was in so much mental pain right now it didn't really matter.

My ankle responded as soon as my weight landed on it, threatening to buckle, though I made myself stand up, made myself bear the weight of Kimiko in my arms. I'd never noticed how light she was, probably not over one hundred and ten pounds. In my arms, she looked as fragile and small as ever...so breakable.

I limped towards the others who were waiting at the entrance, staring at them with solemn eyes. All of them just stared at me, letting me pass as I walked past them, out the door, into the rain. Best get to the temple before the rain got any worse.

_**Three months later...**_

"Raimundo...eat something...please?"

"No." My voice was flat, expressionless as always these days. I coughed into my arm, feeling the gesture vibrate in my chest.

"Rai...please, you need to eat. You haven't eaten in a month!"

I attempted to block out Omi's and Clay's voice. When I spoke, my voice had a very slight expression to it, a tone of disregard. "I've managed, haven't I?"

I heard Clay sigh deeply.

"Rai..."

"Don't even try, Clay" I told him. "You should know by now it doesn't work. Nothing will work."

There was silence, which Omi broke in the smallest of voices.

"But Raimundo...Kimiko would have wanted this, would she have not?"

I grimaced at the sound of her name, and the pain struck, far worse than ever before, right in the chest. Images of her laughing, smiling, filled my brain. Dying in my arms...in a coffin, being lowered into the ground...

I clutched my head, trying to shake off the painful memories. "Well she's not here, is she?!" I hissed. "So we really wouldn't know what she'd want!"

A very violent cough interrupted my yelling, more violent than before, shaking my whole body this time. I felt faintly dizzy.

Omi used a firm voice this time. "Raimundo Pedroso, you are ill, and you _must_ eat something! Or at least get some sleep!"

"I'm not hungry!" I hissed, standing up to leave the table. "But I think I will go get some sleep!" My tone softened a little bit. "Goodnight, guys."

My gaze flashed to Master Fung, who stood in the corner with Dojo wrapped around his shoulders. "Goodnight Master Fung, Dojo."

I left the room.

I shut myself in my room, coughing violently as I sank into my pajamas. The moon spilled bright silver light through the window, onto the wood floor. I sighed, blowing my bangs out of my eyes and coughing again.

My mat was as hard and uncomfortable as always, not helping me sleep. As each night, the pain was immediate as soon as I shut my eyes, as soon as her face flashed at me beneath my closed eyelids, smiling. I squeezed my eyes, ridding my eyes of the tears.

I curled into a ball, shaking slightly, coughing violently again. The room was spinning more urgently now, sending stars inside my vision. Everything started to go black...

I opened my eyes.

The place was foggy and gray, with mist surrounding me on all sides. I was curled up just as I had been left, in a ball, shaking slightly. The pain that had so often tortured me every second of my hellish life for the past few months was gone. I felt no pain, only confusion. My scarred cheek felt somehow lighter than before...

As I touched my cheek, feeling for the rough, permanent line in my skin, there was none. My confusion growing, I felt along the rest of me. No scars from the battle. None whatsoever. _What was going on here?!_

"You're not going to find any scars, Raimundo."

Her voice surrounded me just as the mist was, sending shivers down my spine and my heart galloping faster than I'd ever felt it go. I curled out of my ball, standing up instantly, noticing how my walk wasn't lopsided anymore from the bone that had never healed properly in my ankle.

"Kimiko?!"

She came out of the mist, her black hair swirling around her. She was dressed in jeans and a white tank top with a white jacket over it. She wore no makeup, but she looked as beautiful as the first day I'd met her. She smiled at me as she stopped in front of me.

There was radiance about her, a kind of aura that emitted from her. A silver cloud outlined her figure, and for a brief moment, I felt hesitant to touch her, afraid that she would vanish if I lay hands on her. But she just smiled, taking my hand and putting it on her waist.

She didn't vanish, just continued to stand there and smile.

I grinned, wrapping my arms around her waist fully, pulling her closer to me. My chin rested on her head, in her sweet hair, sending the shivers rushing through me again. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, savoring the scent that wafted around me.

I felt her tears soak into my shirt as she cried onto my shoulder. "I've missed you so much, Rai" she murmured. My heart screamed with agreement, shouting for her to say the words that always made my heart beat a little faster, and would most likely soothe the pain that still rested in me somewhere. "I missed you too" I whispered into her hair. "Please, don't leave me again."

Kim pulled away from me, looking up into my eyes. "I'll never leave your side ever again, Rai" she murmured. Her eyes dropped to the ground. "You need to leave, however. It's...time to go."

She swallowed heavily, looking up back into my eyes. I stared down at her, nodding. "I know."

A smile lit up her face, and she took my hand. "I love you, Rai. Walk with me now..." Her free hand reached up and brushed against my lips, her eyes shutting. "Walk with me forever."

Her hands were cold, icy against my lips. "I promise" I whispered.

Her hand dropped to her side, and she led me forward.

My body suddenly felt lighter as I started walking with her, and as I looked back, I saw myself sink to my knees. I stopped walking. "I hope that the guys won't miss me too much."

Kim stopped too. "Death is a curious thing, Rai" she whispered. "If they do miss you, you can always visit them, one way or another." She watched me as I watched myself die, watching me clutch my chest and let out a single, anguished cry. Then I fell to the ground, unmoving, still as a statue.

"Let's go" I whispered.

Kim tugged me forward and I obeyed, following her, walking with her, into the mist.


End file.
